Irrompible
by Amborntobewild
Summary: Isabella Swan siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor. La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Que cosas le enseñara Edward a Isabella? UNIVERSO ALTERNO/LEMMONS
1. Prólogo

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Jones Amarinda.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMARY**

Isabella Swan tiene cuarenta y tres años y siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor.  
>Ella es muy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero una mujer puede mirar, maravillarse y soñar.<br>La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Sabe que la castaña sexy no tiene el menor interés en el aprendizaje. Pero tiene una cosa o dos que planea enseñarle fuera del aula.

* * *

><p>Prólogo<p>

- Más duro… necesito más -

- Cariño, voy hacer que expulses a gritos los pulmones cuando te corras. -

- Oh sí. -

Isabella Swan gimió mientras envolvía más fuertemente el pecho del hombre con sus piernas. Su polla estaba bien colocada y firme dentro de ella. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Su vibrador Conejito rampante de tres velocidades, extra-extra empuje, color rojo rubí, era bueno pero no era real. Ella necesitaba el calor y el poder una sólida polla humana. Nada podía con eso.

Había pasado tanto desde que había sentido esa necesidad de ser tomada. La fuerza de sus empujes hacía chocar su cuerpo arriba y abajo sobre el capó del coche donde estaba sentada. Podía sentirse a sí misma resbalándose con sus propios jugos.

- Jasper… -

Isabella se retorcía de placer en las manos que agarraban su trasero y en la boca que chupaba sus pechos como si él necesitara probarla o morir.

- Es James – la corrigió el hombre, aunque no sonaba como si le importara como le llamara.

Sacó la mitad de su polla y entró de golpe de nuevo en ella. Bella chilló con delicia y lo atrajo más cerca de ella. Oh sí esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Jasper, James, lo que sea, solo dame más! -

No estaba buscando matrimonio o compromiso. Sólo buscaba un orgasmo provocado por un hombre. El nombre no le importaba, sólo el pene.

¿Era una mujerzuela?

No, no normalmente. Esto era los encierros de España. (1) Algunas veces necesitabas la emoción de un semental joven encima de ti.

Este semental en particular tenía que ser quince años más joven que ella y con el pene de un dios. Y ella no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de tener sexo con una joven deidad.

Se habían visto el uno al otro, se habían deseado el uno al otro y habían aceptado la oferta de sexo sin historias, salvaje, de ese en el que no recuerdas ni el nombre.

- Eres tan caliente – su lengua lamía con hambre sus pezones.

Isabella suspiró feliz. Nunca antes se había permitido sexo con extraños. Pensar que se había estado perdiendo todas esas desenfrenadas emociones tanto tiempo. ¿Podría hacerlo de nuevo mañana? Probamente no. Por eso intentaba hacer este encuentro memorable.

- Fóllame duro, hombre salvaje. -

Se inclinó para morder su hombro y se maravilló ante la vitalidad de Jasper, James, quien quiera.

No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una follada sin preocupaciones como esta. Reverberaba deliciosamente a través de su cuerpo.

- ¿Les importa si me uno? -

- Adelante hombre – James sonrió directo a los ojos de Isabella.

Isabella se puso rígida ante el repentino sonido de la voz del otro hombre. Maldición. ¿Alguien más estaba viéndolos?

Isabella estaba delante de los hombres desnuda, sudada y sentada en el borde del capó de un coche en un oscuro estacionamiento con la polla de un hombre enterrada dentro de ella. Estaba al mismo tiempo avergonzada y extrañamente excitada. Jasper-James era un extraño. Y de repente aparecía este tipo y también la deseaba. ¿Era cosa de sus feromonas? Parecía que estaban en alerta máxima. ¿Podría ella tomar a otro? ¿Estaría echando por la borda la precaución si dejaba que otro joven semental la montara? Seria malo y pervertido.

Por lo tanto vale la pena hacerlo. Mañana me arrepentiré felizmente.

- Yo… oh… -

¿Qué? ¿Los quiero a ambos? ¿Cómo decir eso y seguir siendo una dama? La etiqueta para follar extraños no estaba escrita en ningún reglamento que Isabella supiera. Sintió al otro hombre al lado de ella. Se giró para mirarlo.

- No, no vuelvas la cabeza. Soy el extraño que quieres. No arruines la fantasía – sus manos la empujaron fuera del capó del coche.

Esa voz era tan familiar. Ella le conocía de algo. Isabella sospecha que el gutural gruñido era sólo una treta para ocultar quien era.

Ahora sentía dos pares de manos en su cuerpo. El primer chico tiró de ella hacia sus brazos y la mantuvo empalada en su polla mientras el segundo chico se ponía detrás de ella.

- ¿Quieres más? – murmuró en su oído mientras ella se empujaba hacia él.

Isabella sintió la caliente respiración en su cuello y el sonido de un cierre abriéndose. Repentinamente pudo sentir una polla larga y erecta apartando con exigencia los cachetes de su trasero.

- Oh… -

Sí por favor… El hombre en su espalda se rió quedamente.

- ¿Me quieres follando tu trasero mientras él te folla por delante? -

Sólo había una respuesta. Sus sueños nunca habían sido tan buenos.

- Sí. -

Escucho el sonido de un papel rasgándose y supo que no había vuelta atrás. La invitación había sido enviada y aceptada.

- Eso es lo que quería saber – la tomó por el pecho mientras Jasper-James la empujaba contra él. - Inclínala hacia adelante. Necesito acceso. -

Isabella sabia que él tenía que estar acostado en el capó del coche porque sus pies ahora estaban tocando la rejilla con sus rodillas dobladas. Su espalda estaba tan arqueada que sus pechos se presionaban en la calidez del pecho de Jasper-James y su trasero estaba completamente expuesto hacía el hombre de detrás.

Tuvo un momento de pánico mientras sentía unos insistentes dedos probando su ano.

- ¿Me quieres enterrado en tu trasero? -

Oh dios, sí.

- Sí, tómala hombre. Ella está muy caliente y esta buenísima. -

- Tengo un condón lubricado. Yo te deseo y sé que me deseas. Puedo sentirlo en la manera que tiemblas contra mí. -

El desconocido chupó su cuello mientras sus manos se movían hacia la humedad entre sus piernas.

Isabella se retorció cuando sintió sus dedos jugar en la resbalosa humedad. Jadeó cuando sintió un dedo y después otro empujándose dentro de ella pasando el tirante anillo de músculo para deslizarse dentro de ella, abriéndola y preparando el camino. James no se estaba moviendo. Permanecía empalmando mirando ávidamente la escena.

- Nunca he… - las palabras de Isabella murieron en sus labios mientras los dedos del hombre se movían lentamente dentro de ella.

Se mordió el labio y gimió.

- ¿Nunca has tenido dos hombres a la vez? ¿Ni has sido follada por el trasero? – él saco sus dedos –. Entonces disfrutarás esto. Relájate. Levántala más alto – Tomo sus caderas y posicionó su polla en la entrada del apretado agujero –. Perfecto. Bájala lentamente.

Isabella mordió fuertemente su labio inferior mientras la cabeza de su polla entraba en su trasero.

- Auu, duele – lloriqueo´. Esto no era como ella lo había imaginado.

- Relájate – el hombre canturreó suavemente –. Solo piensa lo bien que se sentirá con dos hombres dentro de ti. Eso es, empújala hacia mí. Sí – el hombre sonaba aliviado.

Isabella cerró los ojos mientras la larga y caliente polla se deslizaba toda en terreno virgen. Ella se había preguntado cómo se sentiría el sexo anal pero nunca había soñado nado como esto. Y con dos hombres a la vez.

Se sentía abierta más allá de sus límites normales y no estaba segura de si estaba más asustada o intrigada. Se sentía tan llena y apretada en su interior. Y una vez que pasó la incomodidad inicial, se estaba sintiendo morir. Sentía su cuerpo entero temblar con un hambre que no sabía que poseyera hasta ese momento.

- ¿Te gusta eso? – preguntó el hombre detrás de ella, sus manos subiendo para acariciar sus pechos mientras ponía pequeños besos en sus hombros.

- Sí. -

Los dos hombres entraban y salían, sus empujes extrañamente coordinados. Isabella empujó su trasero hacía atrás contra el hombre desconocido y cedió al calor de su toque.

- Ella es especial – murmuró James mientras sus labios volvían a capturar su pezón.

- Sí, lo es – las manos del hombre envolvieron su pecho posesivamente –. Dime, ¿siempre te desnudas y tienes sexo con extraños querida?

- No – gimoteó Isabella, intentando mantener algo de equilibrio en el duelo de pollas entrando y saliendo. Sabía que iba hacia la madre de todos los orgasmos.

- ¿Por qué ahora? -

Porque lo necesitaba. Estaba necesitando este momento para sentirme de nuevo viva otra vez.

- ¿Estabas vacía y dolorida entre tus piernas cariño? -

- Sí. -

El podría mimarla cualquier día de la semana.

- ¿Duele ahora? -

- Es un tipo diferente de dolor. Quiero correrme. -

- Creo que podemos dejarte hacerlo. -

Él sonaba como si creyera que tenía el poder de denegarle u otorgarle un orgasmo. Casi al mismo tiempo ambos hombres incrementaron sus embestidas.

Pollas gemelas embestían profundamente el cuerpo de Isabella, haciendo cosquillear y resonar cada nervio de su interior. Un gruñido se formó en su garganta mientras la presión crecía y sintió un desgarro en sus entrañas, subiendo por su columna y bajando hacia sus pies. Ella gritó ante la intensidad y se aferró a James, asustada de explotar en un millón de piezas y desaparecer. Mientras el hombre de detrás se corría fuertemente dentro de ella, _Isabella Swan supo que nunca olvidaría esa noche_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas! Como estan? Que les parecio el comienzo de arriba? Les gusto? Si es así dejenme un pequeño Review &amp;' diganme si la continuo o no... Saben que ustedes son las unicas que deciden eso :D<strong>

**Les recuerdo que esta es una adaptación...**

**(1)Nombre tradicional que reciben en España las carreras en las que los mozos corren delante de los toros.  
><strong>

**By: Katte  
><strong>


	2. Capítulo 1

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Jones Amarinda.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMARY**

Isabella Swan tiene cuarenta y tres años y siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor.  
>Ella es muy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero una mujer puede mirar, maravillarse y soñar.<br>La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Sabe que la castaña sexy no tiene el menor interés en el aprendizaje. Pero tiene una cosa o dos que planea enseñarle fuera del aula.

* * *

><p>Capitulo Uno<p>

- Hare todo lo que sea para pasar este semestre – dijo Isabella con frustración a los muchachos y compañeros de clase cuando dejo caer sus libros sobre la mesa al inicio de la tutoría de la tarde.

Tenían más clases en común y sólo llevaba dos semanas en un curso de doce semanas. ¿Quién demonios tenía tiempo? Tenía que ir a la universidad de noche y trabajar durante el día en su oficina.

Miró a la gente a su alrededor. Jóvenes, inteligentes y empollones estudiando. Ella sobresalía como un pulgar adolorido. Era como el instituto de nuevo. Sólo que esta vez ella tenía cuarenta y tres años y la escuela secundaria estaba lejos, hace mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué había pensado que podía volver a la escuela? Estaba más allá de sus posibilidades. Al principio, Isabella tenía una vaga idea de que podía pasar fácilmente este curso de ética, en lugar de apuntarse su jefe, éste la había matriculado a ella en la universidad local. ¿Cuál difícil podía ser?

Tenía cuarenta y tres años, ya no era la adolecente con falta de atención que había sido una vez en la escuela, así que hacer un curso sencillo y obtener un ascenso para convertirse en administrador del nivel seis, no parecía tan difícil. Pero lo era. Todas las razones por las que había sido una adolecente con falta de atención en la escuela las recordó de nuevo, la escuela era aburrida.

Isabella miró como Edward Cullen, entraba en la habitación. Alto con su cabello cobrizo alborotado y unos ojos verde esmeralda. El tenía ese aire a los dioses divinos de Grecia. Y esa voz ¡oh, chico! Profunda, ronca y sensual.

Isabella podría escucharlo durante horas. Este hombre podría dar los resultados de cricket (1) con voz sexy. Él era sexy hasta con stick (2) y esa fue la razón principal por la que ella había sobresalido las dos primeras semanas de esta clase. Sentía lujuria por Edward Cullen. Pero Isabella no era tonta. Sabía que las fantasías que tenía con su conferenciante nunca iban a realizarse. Ella se parecía al resto de las mujeres calentonas que se sentaban y salivaban sobre él.

Las posibilidades de que la follace eran limitadas, pero una chica podía soñar. Sumado a que el hombre tenía que tener unos treinta y no era fácil que se interesase en una mujer de cuarenta y tres años. Sin embargo, Isabella sentía latir su corazón más rápido cuando la miraba.

Edward era el tipo de hombre que miraba a cada estudiante individualmente como para hacer que sintieran importantes. Cada vez que la miraba, Isabella sentía dispararse un escalofrío directamente a través de su cuerpo hacia su coño y tuvo que cerrar las piernas firmemente para contenerse. Pero eso no evitó que pasara más tiempo en clase pensando en cuánto le gustaría verle desnudo, que prestando atención a lo que estaba tratando de enseñarle.

A Isabella le gustaba su voz, pero era el sonido y no el contenido lo que hacía a sus fantasías querer arrancarle la ropa y deslizarse sobre lo que estaba segura que sería una polla sublime, si el gran bulto de sus vaqueros era algo por lo que guiarse. ¿Cuál ético era esto? Isabella tenia la sensación de que podría ser modelo en un cartel sobre el comportamiento poco ético.

Isabella se sacudió mentalmente y apartó los ojos de los vaqueros del hombre. Sabía que debía de estar escuchando las palabras de su profesor y no tratarlo de averiguar si llevaba bóxers o iba de comando bajo aquella tela, o si su pene estaba semi-erecto como sospechaba.

Después de aquel paréntesis agradable en el aparcamiento por la noche estaba tan caliente como el infierno y anhelaba el fuerte empuje y las sensaciones de una polla o pollas en su interior una vez más.

¿Quién fue el hombre detrás de ella anoche? Todavía estaba en su mente. Jasper-James estaba bien, pero el otro hombre era otra cosa. Tal vez era esa evasiva cualidad de no saber lo que la intrigaba.

Había desaparecido tan pronto como ella se corrió, jadeando en los brazos de Jasper-James. En el momento en que había dejado a Isabella, ella se había sentido vacía. Cuando se giró ha echar un vistazo ya había desaparecido. Y Jasper-James no había sido de ninguna ayuda. Había jurado que no sabía quien era el otro, pero Isabella no le creyó. Pero tal vez eso era lo mejor. Las fantasías eran sólo eso. Un momento para dejarse ir y no algo que se quisiera hacer más.

- ¿Cuál es tu opinión, Isabella? – Edward Cullen dirigió una mirada divertida sobre la mujer en cuestión.

Oh, mierda. ¿La había pillado mirando fijamente su entrepierna? ¿Cuál ético era eso?

- Yo… ah – Joder. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

Isabella estaba bastante segura de que no le estaba pidiendo su opinión sobre la ropa interior que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Puede repetir la pregunta, por favor? -

Ir de comando ha aparecido ya en otro de nuestros trabajos. Para las nuevas: no llevar nada, nada bajo los pantalones, hummmm.

Edward Cullen sonrío a Isabella Swan y sabía que tenía que tener a esta mujer otra vez, pronto.

Anoche, en el aparcamiento había tenido ganas de más. Se preguntó si sabría quien había estado detrás de ella, rígido y empujando. Desde que había entando en su mundo, su polla había estado en un estado permanente de anticipación. Era todo lo que deseaba en una mujer, con su largo cabello castaño y el cuerpo deliciosamente rollizo.

A menudo la veía salir de la clase oscilando su curvilíneo culo. Era un culo pidiendo ser empalado en su polla. Se preguntó como se sentiría si supiera que era él follándola mientras agarraba sus pechos llenos y haciéndolos llegar a los dos caliente y con fuerza. A la mujer le gustó la fantasía de sexo con un desconocido y él había sido feliz de dárselo, pero Edward quería algo más permanente.

Anoche consiguió probarla. Había sido aun mejor de lo que se imaginó. Edward disfrutó del hecho de que ella estuviera mirando su ingle ahora, indicando un marcado interés en él. Se trataba de un interés que pensaba conseguir. El polvo en el aparcamiento era solamente un preludio de otro planes que tenía para ella.

Después de escuchar que haría cualquier cosa para pasar, Edward tuvo una idea que quería probar en la señorita Swan. Se movió un poco para aliviar la tensión en sus vaqueros. Su polla quería salir a jugar, aunque ahora no era el momento. Pero tenía proyectos para más adelante.

Isabella le intrigaba. Supuso que ella estaba en los inicios de los cuarenta ya que tenía la confianza de las que muchas mujeres más jóvenes carecían y le gustaba esa confianza en sí misma. Que ella no quería estar allí era evidente. Él supuso que estaba aquí sólo para un semestre y para pasar el curso de Ética en vez de trabajar para conseguir una promoción. Él había visto a muchas personas así ir y venir de su clase.

Edward podía entender la necesidad de tener éxito en su carrera a cualquier precio y no le molestaba nada. Le gustaba enseñar y sabía que había diferentes tipos de estudiantes. Algunos estaban hambrientos de conocimientos y otros tenían hambre diferente. La manera en que miró a su pantalón le indicaba el hambre que tenía Isabella.

- Le pregunte si el sexo en el lugar de trabajo o incluso en un escenario como esta universidad, entre dos adultos que consienten, es ético o no es ético porque no es profesional – Edward vio como Isabella lamía sus labios con ese pensamiento. A menudo se imaginaba aquellos labios sobre su boca, su piel, su polla. – Bien Isabella, ¿Cuál sería su respuesta?

Isabella tragó aire al ver la mirada cómplice que le dio. ¡Qué vergüenza ser sorprendida mirando la ingle de su profesor! ¿Lo notaron los demás estudiantes? No consideraba que todos fueran empollones que prestaban atención e intentaban conseguir nota y querían pasar por motivos correctos. Cuando con ligereza informó a sus compañeros de clase que ella quería pasar para la promoción y una prima, le había dejado saber que serían más éticos.

¿Cómo que ser más éticos? Ser ético no siempre pagaba las facturas o las vacaciones a Balí. Además, eran demasiado jóvenes aun para entender como funcionaba el mundo todavía. La mayoría apenas tenían veinte años. Todos ellos tenían la cabeza llena de ilusiones sobre estudiar duro para conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños, casarse y unirse a la estadística de familias con dos o tres hijos. Tal vez en el mundo de los Brandy-Bunch (3), pero no en la vida real.

- Seria… muy… poco ético – respondió Isabella, sabiendo que esta era la respuesta más probable que debía dar, pero sabiendo que no había ninguna situación blanca o negra cuando se trataba del deseo sexual. Mira anoche, por ejemplo. Fue todos los colores del arcoíris.

- ¿Así que usted no tendría relaciones sexuales con alguien para alcanzar sus objetivos, Isabella, si fuera posiblemente ilegal? -

Infiernos sí, si fueras tú.

Justo cuando dijo "sexo" e "Isabella" en la misma frase, Isabella se humedeció entre las piernas. La idea de romper las reglas y estar fuera de control apeló enormemente a Isabella. Era poco probable que sucediera, pero la fantasía le intrigaba.

- Todo tiene un precio y yo sopesaría ese precio -

- ¿Y si fuese barato pero quizá no fuera ético? -

Te jodería en un santiamén.

No, él no se iba a ofrecer. El hombre era su profesor. No sería correcto. Pero sería terriblemente bueno.

- Yo lo haría – al infierno con él. No había una puritana calzando sus zapatos y no podía pretender serlo.

Había demasiados matices de grises en la vida para ser ética en todo momento. Mientras que nadie resultase herido Isabella no creía que hubiese que obedecer siempre las reglas.

Se sintió aliviada cuando una de sus compañeras de clase intervino y dio la santurrona respuesta a la pregunta. Isabella miró seriamente a la joven que hablaba. ¿Qué diablos sabía ella? Parecía que tenía doce años. Probablemente nunca miraría a la ingle de Edward Cullen.

El resto de la clase paso rápidamente, principalmente debido al hecho de que el resto de sus compañeros de clase eran un grupo de santurrones y prósperos éticos. Isabella acababa de sentarse y estaba escuchando su parloteo, mientras escribía su lista de la compra, para pararse después a mirar a su profesor y su polla oculta por los vaqueros. Estuvo más que feliz cuando sonó la campana para indicar el final de las clases. Tenía que llegar a casa.

Toda esa lujuria después de la charla de su profesor hacía pensar a Isabella en el conejito vibrador de color ojo rubí que tenía en casa y su necesidad de aliviar algunas tensiones. Cogió sus libros y salió, preguntándose si habría apuntes sobre la lección que Edward acababa de darles.

- ¿Puedes dedicarme un momento de tu tiempo en mi oficina, Isabella? -

Isabella se sobresaltó con sus palabras.

Whooo. Edward estaba de pie detrás de ella. Se había movido terriblemente rápido. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Eso le recordó la noche anterior. ¿Qué sucedería si estuviera él todo caliente y apretado dentro de ella?

Se volvió y le miró a los sensuales ojos y quiso darle cualquier momento que él pidiera. Isabella se preguntó si Edward Cullen era consciente de lo mortalmente magnífico que era cuando la miraba así.

- ¡Oh, sí, claro! – balbuceó Isabella, agarrando sus libros contra su pecho para reducir el ritmo errático de su corazón. Después tendré un puñetero síncope. (4)

Isabella le siguió a su oficina que estaba a unas puertas de distancia. Se sentó en la silla que él le indicó y colocó los libros sobre la mesa junto a ella. Aquí viene la charla sobre la falta de atención en clase.

Era como si ella tuviera dieciséis años otra vez y estuviera en la oficina del director.

- ¿Es cierto que usted haría cualquiera cosa para pasar? – preguntó Edward al cerrar la puerta de su oficina y se sentó en el borde de la mesa frente a Isabella. – Lo oí por casualidad antes de entrar a la clase.

Esa no era la pregunta que esperaba escuchar.

Isabella había estado esperando una charla sobre estar atenta y preparar las clases o tal vez sobre no mirar fijamente su ingle. Le miró y se preguntó que estaba pasando.

- Usted sabe que no es que no me guste su clase. Es muy interesante – se sintió contenta por la forma casi sincera en que sonaba.

- Sé que estás aquí por que tienes que pasar el curso para conseguir un ascenso – Edward vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Isabella al escuchar sus palabras. – ¿Así que, quieres hacer algo para pasar?

- ¿Es ésta una pregunta ética? ¿Me estás probando? – Isabella se preguntó exactamente que estaba pasando. A ella le gustaba que en la vida todo fuese simple y sencillo y no preguntas cuando no estaba segura de las respuestas.

- No, es sólo algo que simplemente me preguntaba.

Isabella dudaba que este hombre hiciera algo "simplemente". Parecía un tipo deliberado y calculador. Pero, aun así, joven y desde luego su tipo.

- Está bien, si esto no es una prueba, yo diría que sí, haría cualquiera cosa para pasar haciendo el menor trabajo posible – Esa era la simple verdad así que ¿Por qué pretender otra cosa? Isabella mala.

- ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo para pasar este curso, Isabella Swan? – Edward sonrió cuando ella se sentó erguida en su silla por el shock de sus palabras.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – Tenía que estarlo, ¿verdad? ¿sexo por aprobar?, ¿sexo con él? Era totalmente inmoral.

¿Intercambio de sexo par aprobar? Podía ver una luz burlona en sus ojos. Oh, esto es un juego. Excelente. Estaba bien saber que no era la única que sentía atracción. Ella sabía que no había manera de que él la dejase aprobar por sexo, pero entonces que era lo que él no estaba preguntando.

Edward quería saber si ella podía permitirse el lujo de perder el control bajo el poder de otro. La mitad de ella grito: "Dios, sí, vamos a hacerlo ahora" y "¿Cuál rápido puedo tener mis pantalones bajados?". La otra mitad de inmediato se puso en guardia ya que nadie ofrecía nada por nada, independientemente del orgasmo que pudiera tener, sin ninguna razón. Además, no importaba lo cachonda que estuviera, tenía algunos principios.

Ella sabía que, si bien lo que le ofrecía era ardiente y prohibido, era también ilegal. El sexo para conseguir nota era un no. Sin embargo, la idea de que incluso como un juego de rol podría "permitirle" obtener nota le hizo temblar las rodillas. También estaba el hecho de que él era más joven y sería como la Sra. Robinson. (5) Aunque a la Sra. Robinson no le fue tan mal por eso.

- ¿En serio? – Este era su profesor de ética, un hombre más joven que ella y que codiciaba. Y esta pregunta ¿Cuál ético era esto? ¿Le preocupaba cuando había una promesa de sexo caliente? Umm, no.

- Lo digo muy en serio – Edward la miró especulativamente, como si solamente se preguntara cuanto llegaría de lejos. – Estoy profundamente atraído por ti y tengo una necesidad aplastante de joderte.

La boca de Isabella se abrió en estado de shock y sintió los muslos empezar a sudar. Sí, esto no tenía nada que ver con aprobar y si todo que ver con una atracción caliente, salvaje. A pesar de que la travesura fuera una acción posiblemente ilegal era una diferencia enorme. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía formar las palabras para darle una respuesta. Una cosa era la fantasía pero la realidad era chocante y tremendamente emocionante.

- Tengo cuarenta y tres años – Isabella decidió ser sincera antes de que esto se convirtiera en un problema.

- ¿Y? Yo tengo veintinueve y creo que sientes lo mismo por mí -

- Yo… - ¿Yo que? ¿Qué le digo? Infierno sí. Empuja tu polla dentro de mí ahora. ¿Tómame? O cielos, no. No.

Isabella le miró, preguntándose si se trataba de una broma o una venganza por mirar fijamente su ingle en la clase. Sus ojos estaban serios, aparte del divertido mohín de sus deseables labios, Edward parecía que quería decir cada palabra.

Entonces ¿Qué demonios fue lo que dijo o lo que pensaba? Ella miró a sus ojos y vio unas posibilidades infinitas. Después de lo de anoche se encontró con que estaba abierta a cualquiera cosa. La universidad resultaba ser una cosa buena. Él tenía razón. Ella lo quería. Pero parecía tan incorrecto y al mismo tiempo tan ciertamente intrigante. ¿Y que podría haber de malo?

- ¿Tú me deseas, cariño? -

Por supuesto que Isabella lo deseaba. La respuesta tenía que se evidente para él o tal vez había muchas mujeres mirando su ingle por lo que sintió la necesidad de pregunta. O tal vez fuese una cosa ética pedir antes de asumir y tomar.

Isabella se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en ser tomada salvajemente y con fuerza por este hombre.

- Es esto alguna forma embarazosa de resarcirse por estar mirando fijamente… - Isabella se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que esta a punto de decir.

- ¿Mirando fijamente mi ingle y preguntándote sobre el tamaño de mi pene? – Edward se río como si le divirtiera el tener el poder de hacerla callar al instante. – Vamos, cariño, he estado queriendo follarte desde el momento que entraste balanceando el culo en mi aula y sé que tú has sentido lo mismo por mi. ¿Quieres hacer algo travieso?

¿Contigo? Oh, sí.

Isabella tuvo que admitir que ella había estado balanceando el culo para captar la atención de Edward, pero no tenía ni idea de que funcionaría tan bien.

- ¿Pides a todas las mujeres estudiantes que tengan sexo contigo como ahora? – Si lo hacía entonces la respuesta a su pregunta iba a ser un grande y fuerte no.

Claro, el hombre no era un monje, no con esa cara y ese cuerpo, pero Isabella no era parte de una fila de conga.

- Me tomo mi trabajo muy en serio. Los dos sabemos que no te voy a aprobar por tener sexo conmigo, pero tú te permitiste durante un momento creer que podía controlarte. ¿Lo harías? ¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar que alguien tome el mando completo sobre ti?

Oh, sí, Isabella sabía que estaba perdida. Esos ojos y esa voz eran sinceros. Este hombre prometía una follada ardiente y ella lo necesitaba mucho. Sería una idiota por renunciar a esto. Un vibrador no podía hacer lo que hacía una polla caliente.

¿En cuanto a tomar el mando sobre su cuerpo? Esto la asustaba tanto como la emocionaba. Esto no tenía nada que ver con aprobar y todo que ver con el deseo.

- No me parece muy ético – Dijo Isabella, la mujer que la mayoría del tiempo garabateaba en las clases y las tutorías que había habido hasta ahora, pensando en el pene de su profesor.

- Adultos que consienten en hacer lo que quieran -

Isabella era definitivamente un adulto que estaba apunto de dar su consentimiento y ella era una gran creyente en hacer lo que le gustaba, así que todo parecía bastante lógico para ella. Era sexo.

- Si quiero – Simplemente el decir las palabras hizo que el cuerpo de Isabella ardiera. Edward río de satisfacción por la respuesta.

- Durante una semana, Isabella Swan, dónde y cómo yo elija, te ofrecerás a mí incondicionalmente cada vez que lo quiera y te garantizo pasar el semestre.

¿Una semana de sexo con Edward Cullen para aprobar el maldito curso? Como si con eso realmente pudiera tener el aprobado. Pero era tan consiente de las reglas como él. Sus palabras eran solamente una tomadura de pelo para permitirle fantasear con romper esas reglas.

- ¿Una semana entera de sexo? – Parecía todo factible y delicioso, pero tenía que haber algo más.

- Una semana de sometimiento a todo lo que yo quiera que hagas -

¡Ah!, ¿Sumisión? Había una trampa. Isabella Swan no era de la clase sumisa. Le gustaba tener el control.

- Son sólo siete días de tu vida para permitirte la posibilidad de dar rienda suelta y ser dominada por otro individuo – Comentó Edward como si sintiera su indecisión. – ¿Eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirle perder el control durante una semana?

No era esa la cuestión. Isabella creía que era una persona fuerte. Pero la fuerza significaba tener el control de cualquier situación dada.

Ser sumisa no era algo que estuviese segura de poder hacer, incluso con un hombre al que codiciaba y que seguro no utilizaba la humillación para conectar. ¿Y en cuanto a ser sumiso a alguien mucho más joven? ¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Él tenía un fetiche con su madre?

- Esto no es ninguna cosa sobre tu madre ¿Verdad? – Edward negó con la cabeza y se río.

- No tienes precio, cariño. -

Tenía sus movimientos. Isabella le miró pensativamente. La cosa sobre la sumisión tenía trampa. Y había algo familiar en la forma en él la llamó "Cariño".

- No voy hacerte daño. -

Por extraño que parezca Isabella no creía que lo hiciera. Estaba más preocupada por que sus acciones la lastimaran a ella.

¿Podría tener relaciones sexuales con este hombre a que todos los efectos era un desconocido? Hola, has tenido relaciones sexuales con dos hombres desconocidos la noche anterior. Bien, entonces sería un sí.

En cuanto a Edward, ella había fantaseado bastante sobre él y él era su profesor, por lo que en teoría, no era un desconocido. ¿Pero podía hacer la fantasía realidad? ¿Podría ella estar a su entera disposición sexual y perder una semana entera? A pesar de todo la idea de ser sumisa era salvaje y apasionante y había algo sobre ser codiciada por un hombre más joven que la atraía.

- ¿Una semana y aprobaré este curso? – Dijo las palabras como si creyera que era lo que quería.

Ella anhelaba la idea de que se hiciera realidad. La oportunidad de ser mala era excitante y abrumadora para ella.

- Sí, pero debes de asistir a cada clase de tutoría y las conferencias como norma para evitar que alguien sospeche. -

Le encantaba el hecho de que estaban jugando este juego tan en serio. Y esto lo llevaba aun más lejos. A verse a escondidas con el profesor aun siendo del todo recatada en clase.

- ¿Cuándo comenzará esa semana? – ¿Cuándo tendría que comenzar a prestarse a sus demandas? Se estremeció de solo pensar en ello.

- Ahora mismo cariño – Edward gruñó en un susurro ronco.

¿Cariño? Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el shock de la repentina contestación.

- Mierda santa, eras tú – Edward Cullen había sido el hombre desconocido de la noche anterior. – Tú planeaste esto todo el tiempo – Ella estaba avergonzada, intrigada y halagada.

- Sí – Él no hizo ningún movimiento para tocarla. Se quedó esperando.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – Este hombre la había visto desnuda y muy vulnerable. La fantasía era una cosa pero la realidad era otra.

Se sintió vulnerable y en su descargo no estaba completamente segura de que ella odiara ese sentimiento o no. Había algo sobre este hombre que la hacía temblar, pero no era de miedo.

- He estado observándote y esperándote, Isabella. Anoche tenía la oportunidad perfecta de probarte. Maldita sea.

¿Observando y esperando por ella? ¿Un depredador o un hombre lujurioso?

- Anoche… - ¿Cómo podría explicar esto? ¿Yo estaba drogada? O tal vez que… Repetidamente y en ocasiones accidentales caes sobre dos pollas al mismo tiempo. ¡Uy!

- Fue excelente.

- Bueno, sí, pero fue un hecho aislado – Salvaje y fantástico pero uno y no mas. En realidad. ¿Acaso no había aceptado ella solo una semana de sexo para aprobar su curso? ¿Era una zorra total y absoluta? No completamente.

- Cediste ante una fantasía. No hay nada de malo en eso, cariño. Y sabes que esto no será solo una vez entre nosotros. Nada tan bueno como esto puede parar de repente -

Tan sólo el modo en que él siguió llamándola cariño con esa voz como "chocolate caliente sobre un helado" hacía que sus rodillas temblasen.

Afortunadamente, estaba sentada o se hubiera caído. Le miró a los ojos. Era tan joven y tan ardiente y la quería a ella. No vio nada malévolo o siniestro, pero la mayoría de las personas no mostraban su locura hasta el momento crucial.

¿Estaba loco? Sin lugar a dudas. A los cuarenta y tres años, sabía muy bien que la cordura estaba sobrevalorada. ¿Podría tener sexo salvaje y ser sumisa con un hombre más joven y ardiente? Por supuesto que podía. ¿Lo quería?

- Sí – Una palabra tan pequeña y aun así podía cambiar tanto.

- Bien – Edward cabeceó con su cabeza con satisfacción. – Levántate y quítate la ropa.

- ¿Qué? – ¿Así? ¿Sin mas preliminares, solo lo dejas caer?

Estaba un poco decepcionada. En sus fantasías Edward era un amante salvaje y ardiente que jugaba con ella llevándola a un salvaje crescendo, para luego hacerla venir, gritando roncamente.

La noche anterior el ciertamente lo había sido, pero a la fría luz del día tal vez no había fantasía. Que vergüenza. Ella había estado esperando aquello del crescendo.

- Quiero verte – Explicó Edward, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras aprovechaba su confusión.

- Quiero saborear cada segundo de nuestra convivencia. Quítate la ropa.

- ¿Ahora? – Nunca le habían pedido desnudarse delante de nadie, excepto su médico. Normalmente , el sexo era mutuo y frenético arrancado la ropa exponiendo mucha carne por ambas partes

- Me viste desnuda anoche. -

- Y quiero volver a verte ahora. Desnúdate. – Edward dijo con firmeza, como si no esperara más resistencia.

Con sus profundos ojos marrones sobre ella, Isabella dudó un instante. Esto era algo embarazoso. Isabella, sabía que no era como las ardientes mujeres jóvenes que él había follado. No se avergonzaba de su cuerpo, pero ella no estaba enamorada de sus muslos flácidos y su culo gordo. Ella tenía celulitis para regalar. ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando la viera a la luz del día? La luz de la luna siempre te hace ver bien. Lentamente se desabrochó la camisa.

- ¿Tú te desnudaras? – Esto era desalentador. Desnudarse delante de ojos tan atentos estaba más allá de la intimidación. Ya se sentía desnuda y no se había quitado ninguna de sus ropas.

- Tal vez – respondió Edward, con los ojos siguiendo el recorrido de sus manos, mientras se deshacía de la camisa, dejando al descubierto el encaje color rosado profundo que cubrían sus pechos llenos.

- ¿Quieres verme desnudo? -

- Bueno, sí, lo quiero – Nunca antes había tenido que pedirle eso a un hombre. Por lo general, sólo se bajaban los pantalones en un santiamén. Pero éste era un hombre que tenía que ver. Ella sólo había sentido anoche. Si lucía la mitad de bueno de cómo se sentía esta sería una semana infernal.

- Ya veremos. -

¿Veremos? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

- Estoy al mando, recuérdalo, querida. Ahora quítate esa ropa – Edward, vio como Isabella colocaba la camisa en la silla. - Sácate los vaqueros. -

Isabella hizo lo que le dijo, lo que la sorprendió, ella no era hacer cualquiera cosa porque alguien se lo ordenara. Aunque el recuerdo de la rígida y ardiente sensación en el culo tenía mucho que ver con la aceptación de las ordenes.

- Durante la próxima semana quiero que uses solamente faldas y nada de ropa interior – Edward vio las cejas de Isabella arquearse interrogantes. – Quiero un fácil acceso a tu coño en todo momento cuando quiera follarte.

Fácil acceso. Isabella se estremeció ante sus palabras. Era suya durante una semana para hacer lo que quisiera. ¿Qué diablos tenía que se lo permitía? La parte racional de ella quería decirle que se jodiera y la mitad lujuriosa estaba pensando en el sexo caliente que este hombre le había prometido. Ante esa promesa sólo la mitad lujuriosa ganó, porque ¿Cómo podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de fornicar con este hombre de nuevo?

- Tengo que usar un sostén – Ella tenía los pechos grandes. Eran la pesadilla de su existencia. Isabella no podía permitir que saltaran libremente alrededor, ya que tenían el potencial de sacarle el ojo a alguien. Sumado a esto, mientras se hacía mayor más consciente era de retrasar los efectos de la gravedad.

- Está bien, acepto, ya que tienes esos magníficos y chupables pechos. Sin embargo, cuando nos encontramos fuera del campus, nada de sostén ni bragas – Los ojos de Edward estaban fijos en sus pechos. – Quítate el sostén ahora.

Isabella sabia que el ronco timbre de su voz sería su perdición. Soltó el broche de su sostén y tiró de él antes de que tuviera más tiempo para pensar.

- Eres hermosa. -

La forma en que Edward lo decía hizo que Isabella deseara creerle. Se quitó las bragas y se quedó desnuda delante de él con su viejo cuerpo de cuarenta y tres años. Ahora era el momento para que él cambiara de opinión.

- Date la vuelta lentamente. -

- Oh, chico… -Murmuró para sí misma mientras se volvía.

Mejor que viera el partido completo antes de comprometerse. Los ojos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo mientras Isabella giraba lentamente delante de él.

- Estupendo culo follable, cariño. He estado deseando estar dentro durante varias semanas y anoche fue el cielo – Él torció el dedo y le indicó – Ven a mí, Isabella.

Camino hacia Edward. Ya no era su profesor. Ya no era sólo el hombre con el que fantaseaba. Ésta era la realidad y lo deseaba. Ningún hombre de cualquier edad la había hecho sentir tan excitada y fuera de control.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, Edward colocó las manos sobre sus hombros. Se estremeció ante su toque. Edward pasó las manos lentamente por sus pechos, sus ojos nunca se apartaron de los suyos.

- ¿Quieres que te chupe? -

- Sí – Isabella gimió suavemente mientras sus dedos daban círculos sobre sus pezones. Le encantaban que sus pechos fuesen succionados por una boca ansiosa y caliente. Gimió decepcionada cuando sus manos soltaron sus pechos.

- Voy a chuparte muy pronto, querida. – Las manos de Edward recorrieron su cuerpo lentamente, trazando cada curva deliberadamente.

Isabella estaba tan húmeda, que casi se sintió avergonzada cuando Edward metió la mano entre sus muslos.

- Así deliciosamente mojada y todo para mí – Mantuvo sus ojos en ella y poco a poco empezó a flotar su clítoris. – ¿Quieres mi polla en tu interior? – Con la otra mano rodeó y acarició la mejilla de su culo.

- Oh, sí – Gimió Isabella, sus piernas abiertas naturalmente permitiéndole el acceso que tanto deseaba. Extendió su mano a la tela que cubría su polla pero Edward la apartó.

- ¿Qué harías para tenerme dentro de ti? -

- Cualquier cosa – Absolutamente todo.

Estaba lista para el orgasmo en su mano mientras le masajeaba el clítoris con una intensa tranquilidad que apretaba sus nervios en anticipación.

- ¿Quieres correrte ahora?, ¿No? – Edward preguntó mientras sacaba los dedos entre sus piernas.

- Sí… - Isabella silbó lentamente. Esperaba que aquí fuese donde la follaba sacando todo el relleno de su interior.

- Arrodíllate ahora. -

Isabella lo miró. ¿Qué? ¿No por favor?

Su primer impulso era decir no cuando se le ordenaba hacer algo. ¿Doblegarse a su voluntad?, ¿o ir a casa con su vibrador?

- Hazlo. Tenemos un acuerdo, recuerdas. -

Como si ella pudiera olvidarlo. Joder con el entusiasta y joven profesor o vestirse y marcharse ofendida y nunca conseguir un aumento de sueldo.

Isabella dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el gran bulto en sus vaqueros.

- Desabróchalo y chúpame ahora. -

¿Lo abofeteaba o lo chupaba? El lado positivo era que finalmente vería la polla con la que había estado fantaseando. Ella estaba, después de todo, en la universidad para continuar su educación. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea. Tan pronto como sus manos bajaron la cremallera, el tirante eje salto en su palma. Perro tramposo. Miró su polla con asombro.

- ¡Santa Mierda! – Wow, esto no es algo que se ve todos los días. – Estas perforado – Había tres filas de barras, Seis en total, en la parte inferior de su polla justo debajo de la punta. Había leído en algún lugar que se llamaban reductor de velocidad. ¿Los tenía anoche?

- Chúpame ahora. -

Esto estaba mal, que él le dijera que hacer. ¿Por qué no se levantaba, como cualquiera mujer inteligente e independiente? Porque, Isabella, estas excitada.

Isabela se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió la punta de su polla. Ella sonrió mientras sentía que Edward se tensaba. Bueno, no iba a ser la única que iba a perder el control. Pasó la lengua a lo largo de los piercings. Hmm, diferente. No es algo que Isabella apresurada.

- Dije chupar no lamer – Edward le recordó con severidad. Exigente, maldito exigente.

Isabella deslizó la cabeza de la polla en su boca y lo chupó lentamente. El almizcle del hombre la excitaba. Algunos hombres eran buenos para ser chupados y él era uno de ellos. Lo llevó más profundo, dejando que sus dientes rozaran ligeramente la superficie de la carne caliente, mientras lo chupaba con fuerza.

Isabella se sintió satisfecha cuando su cadera se sacudió hacía adelante impaciente.

- Alto – Ordenó Edward.

Isabella mantuvo su boca sobre su polla. ¿Quería someterla? Isabella no iba a ser la única en someterse.

- Isabella, para o cometerás un error. -

¿Era broma? ¿Cuántos hombres le pedían a una mujer que parara una felación?

- Lo digo en serio. Haz lo que te digo. – Edward empujó su cabeza alejándola de su ingle.

Isabella vio como su olla rebotó húmeda frente a ella como si estuviera enfadada por la brusca interrupción.

- Levántate. -

Hizo lo que le dijo, sorprendiéndose a si misma. Vio como Edward se estiraba hasta un cajón detrás de él y agarraba algo.

- Date la vuelta, pon tus manos sobre la mesa y saca ese delicioso culo tuyo.

Bueno, esto le gustaba más. Iba a follarla por detrás. Perfecto. Era exactamente lo que anhelaba. Ansiosa hizo lo que le solicitaba. Podría acostumbrarse a esto de la sumisión.

El cuerpo de Edward se acercó por detrás de ella, su mano en la cintura su polla húmeda, turgente, en contra de su culo. Oh, sí.

Sus manos separaron sus nalgas y de pronto los pegajosos dedos sondearon el fruncido y apretado agujero. Isabella abrió las piernas más amplias. Quería todo lo que tenía que dar.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué como…? – Ella gruñó cuando Edward deslizó algo duro, estrecho y resbaladizo en su interior y no era su polla.

- Tapón anal, cariño – Edward se aseguró de que estaba incrustado firmemente. Luego frotó su pene hacia atrás y hacia adelante por la hendidura de su culo.

- Te quiero dentro de mí – El tapón no era desagradable, pero no era lo que necesitaba. – Tengo que correrme.

Bueno, no voy a dejarte – Edward dijo como si fuese el jefe. – No voy a permitir que te corras hasta que te lo diga.

- ¿Qué? – Isabella lo miró con desesperación.

¿Era broma? ¿Estaba al borde de un estremecedor orgasmo y el decide dejarlo todo? Era una mujer dispuesta y él quería parar?

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida.

- Cuando acabes será conmigo dentro, y será cuando crea que estás lista. -

- Confía en mí, estoy lista. Te necesito. – ¿Acaso quieres que suplique?

- No, todavía no. -

¡Maldito Bastardo! Estaba jugando con ella.

Bueno, no lo necesitaba ni a él, ni a su polla. Tenía en casa su vibrador manual y hacía lo que ella quería, a cualquier velocidad o rotación que necesitara.

Nadie iba a controlar su placer de esa forma. Y en cuanto al tapón iba a sacarlo de su culo.

- Ni se te ocurra sacarlo – Dijo Edward, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. – Necesito que estés abierta y dispuesta para recibir.

- Pero lo estoy – Oh dios, ¡Que quejumbrosa había sonado¡ Tenia que llegar a casa con su vibrador ahora.

- Y sabré si te corres sin mí, querida – Edward golpeó ligeramente su culo. – Vístete.

Isabella tenía la boca abierta. ¡Mierda! ¿Era psíquico, al igual que sexy?

Observó como metía su polla dentro de los vaqueros con gran esfuerzo. ¡Qué desperdicio de un buen musculo, listo para la acción!

- Es mejor que nos vayamos. Tengo otra clase pronto. -

¿Estaba siendo despedida? ¿Así de fácil? ¿La deseaba pero no la deseaba? Estaba excitada y desesperada y ¿él le decía que se marchara como a una esclava? A Isabella no le importaba las reglas.

- Jodete, Edward Cullen – ¡Que cerdo! Gracias a dios que vio su verdadero rostro antes de hacer alguna tontería. Se dio la vuelta y cogió su ropa.

- No, te jodere a ti, Isabella Swan, en mis términos y lo disfrutaras – Edward le dijo mientras la veía ponerse sus vaqueros. Isabella rompió la pierna del pantalón en su furia.

- Sí, bueno, yo no voy a darte esa oportunidad – ¿Sexo con un dios para aprobar o esforzarse a aprobar por sus propios méritos? ¿Quién sabe, yal vez haría lo de los meritos?

- Me deseas, querida, y lo sabes. -

- Lo único que sé es que eres un puto arrogante y no necesito aprobar según tus términos. ¡Prefiero reprobar que tener sexo contigo! – Estaba a punto de meter su pie dentro de los pantalones cuando Edward rápidamente se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos.

Isabella luchó salvajemente mientras llevaba su cuerpo desnudo hasta su sofá cercano. Edward se sentó y colocó a Isabella boca abajo y agitándose en su regazo.

- Isabella Swan, necesitas que te muestre quién es el jefe. -

- ¡Suéltame! – Isabella gritó al sentir la picadura repentina de su mano a un costado de su muslo. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Azotes como a un niño travieso?

- ¿Quién es el jefe, Isabella? -

- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Le espetó mientras trataba de liberarse de Edward, pero él se mantuvo firme y le dio una palmada de nuevo. Los golpes en los carnosos muslos no eran duros pero eran humillantes para su orgullo. Supuso que el tapón le impedía palmear su culo. Se sentía la presión en un interior mezclada con el cosquilleo de la palma de su mano contra su pierna.

- ¿Quién está al mando? -

- ¡Yo lo estoy! – Isabella rugió indignada. Palmada.

Es vergonzoso y extraño y son embargo tan excitante como el infierno. Ella se agitó al sentir su polla contra su estomago. Era bueno saber que no era la única excitada.

- No te deseo ni quiero esto – Palmada.

Era tremendamente erótico tener toda esta atención de este hombre centrada en nada más que su culo y tratando de hacerla plegarse a su voluntad. Tal vez había algo en esto de la sumisión.

- Sé que me deseas y yo te deseo, cariño. – Palmada.

- Ahora se una buena chica y dime quién es el jefe. – Palmada.

- ¡Eres tú! – Soltó con ira.

Isabella estaba más molesta consigo misma por excitarse que con el por someterla.

- ¿Y harás lo que yo quiero? – La mano de Edward fue mucho más suave cuando dio su siguiente nalgada.

- Sí – La mano en su culo empezó a acariciar los montículos gemelos de carne. Isabella gimió en respuesta.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Odiaba ser humillada por alguien, sin embargo ella quería sentir su mano sobre su punzante y caliente carne.

- ¿Sin preguntas? -

- No puedo garantizar eso – Su respuesta provocó otra palmada en el culo.

- ¡Ok, no hay más preguntas! -

- Buena chica – Edward la levantó de su regazo.

- Vístete, cariño -

Isabella le miró confundida mientras hacia lo que decía. Ella echó un vistazo a su ingle. Que Edward la deseaba era incuestionable. Sus pantalones estaban abultados de manera alarmante por la presión de su polla buscando escapar. Ella no estaba segura de cómo debía sentirse. ¿Enfadada? ¿Humillada? ¿O sólo increíblemente excitada?

Todo su cuerpo se sentía vivo con emociones y sensaciones. Si. Estaba excitada. Isabella comenzó a ponerse su ropa interior.

- Sin ropa interior – Ordenó Edward en un tono que no admitía replica.

Isabella vio una cálida luz en sus ojos. ¿Desafiarlo o no desafiarlo? Su culo ardía pero no era desagradable. Ella bajó las bragas al suelo y se metió dentro de sus vaqueros.

- Necesito el sostén. -

- Es aceptable por el momento – Edward se acercó a la mesa y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel. – Quiero que te reúnas conmigo en esta dirección en dos horas.

El primer pensamiento de Isabella fue jodete, de ninguna manera. El segundo fue ¿dos horas para poder aliviar el dolor entre las piernas?

- ¿Eso es todo? – Se puso el sostén y la camisa apresuradamente.

- Conoces las reglas. Sin ropa interior, una falda en todo momento, a menos que estemos solos, entonces te desnudas y yo estoy a cargo -

- ¿Qué pasa si no me presento? – Le daría una lección al profesor.

- Iras, cariño – Le entregó el papel con la dirección. – Y por cierto cuando estamos en la sala de conferencias vas a sentarte al frente con las piernas abiertas y listas para mí. – Edward se divirtió con la mirada agresiva en su cara.

- Harás lo que te diga durante una semana -

- Al diablo, no lo haré – Isabella murmuró suavemente para sí misma mientras recogía sus libros de donde los había dejado.

- ¿Qué? – Edward preguntó amablemente, sus ojos clavados en los suyos, desafiantes.

- Nada – Menos de quince minutos a solas con Edward Cullen y ya estaba de acuerdo con sus deseos. Isabella necesita alejarse de él ahora. Tenía que pensar en sus propias reacciones ante lo que había sucedido.

- Nos vemos en dos horas -

- Posiblemente -

- Te presentaras, Isabella, o te enfrentaras a las consecuencias y no estoy hablando sólo de reprobar – La mirada que Edward le dio no dejaba ninguna duda de sus intenciones. – Hicimos un trato. Espero que lo honres. _Eres mía durante la próxima semana._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas &amp;' Chicos (Si tengo lectores masculinos *w*)<strong>

**Como estan? Aqui un nuevo capítulo D' esta historia! Que les parecio? Fuerte? Les gusto? No les guste? Diganme su opinión saben que es muy importante para mi.**

**La historia es de tematica fuerte asi que no se quejen bien lo indique en el sumary :)**

**Ayer trate de subir capítulo pero Fanfiction se puso sus moños & no quiso asi que hasta hora me dio tiempo :|**

**Bueno espero subir pronto no les aseguro un día ya que los capitulos son muy largo de este fueorn 19 hojas de word =O Asi que tratare de hacerlo lo mas rapidamente posible...**

**Saludos!**

**katte **

_**Notas**  
><em>

**_(1) Es un deporte de bate y pelota, en el que se enfrentan dos equipos de once jugadores cada uno._**

**_(2) Bastón usado en algunos juegos de origen inglés, como el hockey._**

**_(3) Es una sitcom estadounidense. El programa se emitió originariamente desde el 26 de septiembre de 1969 hasta el 30 de agosto de 1974 en la cadena estadounidense ABC y posteriormente fue exportada al resto del mundo._**

**_(4) Desmayo_**

**_(5) Era un personaje en una película llamada el graduado donde ella seduce a un joven universitario para luego tener relaciones sexuales con el._**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Jones Amarinda.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMARY**

Isabella Swan tiene cuarenta y tres años y siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor.  
>Ella es muy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero una mujer puede mirar, maravillarse y soñar.<br>La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Sabe que la castaña sexy no tiene el menor interés en el aprendizaje. Pero tiene una cosa o dos que planea enseñarle fuera del aula.

* * *

><p>Capítulo dos<p>

Isabella estaba de pie fuera de la habitación 211 y se preguntaba por qué estaba allí. En las dos últimas horas había cambiado de opinión una docena de veces. Edward Cullen era claramente un gilipollas arrogante que exigía obediencia y a Isabella no se le daba para nada bien seguir las reglas de nadie, sólo las suyas. Y se iba a quitar aquella cosa ridícula que empujaba en su culo. Sin embargo, al minuto después pensaba en el hombre que quería darle placer y ¿Era eso algo tan malo?

Edward era caliente y atractivo y que un joven dios se pasara una semana dándole órdenes no era algo tan malo. La fantasía de ser "obligada" a rendirse para conseguir un aprobado no era la verdadera razón por la que estaba allí. Era la idea de que tal vez podría llegar a algo. Y el plug del culo era agradable, le apretaba y la llenaba de anticipación sabiendo que otra cosa más apretada y más grande lo reemplazaría.

La educación superior estaba resultando un reto más grande de lo que había pensado. Al final llegó a la conclusión.

Isabella Swan se había sentido obligada a venir a Edward Cullen. ¿Qué era lo que tenía ese hombre?

La cosa de la edad parecía completamente irrelevante. El hecho que él no la hubiera tomado en su oficina, cuando estaba claramente mojada y bien dispuesta, era extraño aunque excitante. Y, en retrospectiva, su "YO ESTOY A CARGO" era algo salvajemente sexy.

El hecho de que un hombre pudiera ordenarle que hiciera lo que fuera, rozaba con sus ideales feministas, pero también le daba a Isabella el secreto estremecimiento de saber que él podría tomar el control sobre ella y que no haría nada al respecto.

Así que aquí estaba delante de la habitación de un hotel con un vestido corto color verde jade sin bragas ni sujetador y un plug en el culo, sabiendo que el hombre de dentro le iba a hacer someterse dios sabe a qué y parte de ella deseaba malamente estar total e irrevocablemente sin control con Edward Cullen.

Isabella tomó aire profundamente. Si. De los más confuso. Una mujer lista se daría la media vuelta y se iría a casa. Era más mayor y sabia y esto era una loca fantasía de una cuarentona, tener sexo con un chico de juguete. Pero es que una mujer lista no habría dicho sí a la fantasía de tener sexo con el profesor para aprobar. Se habría reído como cualquier persona racional. ¿Ser buena y no tener sexo? ¿Ser mala y fuera de control y tener sexo a lo grande? Isabella llamo a la puerta antes de que le fallara el valor.

- ¡Hola Cariño! – Edward abrió la puerta vestido sólo con unos vaqueros muy bajos descoloridos.

Los ojos de Isabella se clavaron en su pecho cubierto de vello. Ella tragó aire fuerte. El hombre tenía un aro de plata en su pezón izquierdo. Alerta: Pecho "lamible".

Edward notó su interés con una risa satisfecha mientras la invitaba a entrar con un gesto de su mano.

- Llevas vestido. Buena chica – Tiró hacia arriba del borde de la corta falda. – Sin bragas: Incluso mejor – Le hizo darse la vuelta y le separó las nalgas para ver el plug anal. – Buena chica – Le acarició el culo.

Isabella vaciló en el umbral. Tenía una idea bastante buena de cómo se sentía una mujer en un harén. Ella estaba para ser usada y poseída durante una semana. Dios, ¿En qué se había metido?

- ¿Asustada? -

- No – Se mofó ella a la vez que se obligaba a pasar adentro.

- Bien, porque eres mía y no tienes opción, cariño – Edward colocó su mano sobre la parte más baja de su espalda y la acompañó en el recorrido.

Isabella miró nerviosamente alrededor de la suite del hotel. Era un hotel caro. Había pasado por delante varias veces pero nunca había estado adentro. Cuando Edward había garabateado la dirección en un papel se había preguntado qué esperar. De acuerdo, sí, había visualizado un espejo encima de la cama, cadenas o aparatos para bondage. Pero no había nada de eso e Isabella se dio cuenta de que Edward no necesitaba ayuda. Él podía controlarla con una mirada. Un toque. Dejó caer su bolso sobre una silla a ala vez que veía sobre la enorme cama, una cubitera plateada con champán y dos cámaras de video. ¡Vaya!. Estaba mojada antes, pero ahora goteaba de anticipación.

- Así que, ¿cómo funciona esto? – Isabella se sentía tan nerviosa como en su primera vez.

Edward les vertió a ambos una copa de champán. Le pasó una.

- ¿Confías en mí, cariño? –

- Realmente no te conozco – A Isabella le gustó el champán pero estaba demasiado al límite para beber a sorbos el frío líquido de la alargada copa de cristal.

De acuerdo, sabía que iba a tener sexo. Quería tener sexo con Edward. Pero ¿Qué tendría que hacer para tenerlo? La anticipación era tanto atemorizante como emocionante.

- ¿Confías en ti misma?- Preguntó Edward mientras observaba su tensa postura y agarraba la copa en la mano.

- Sí – Normalmente eso era algo que Isabella no se preguntaba.

Confiaba en su primera reacción en cualquiera situación y creía en seguir sus instintos para ver a dónde le llevaban. ¿Era eso lo que debería hacer ahora en vez de echar el cerrojo a la puerta? ¿O sus sentimientos tenían más que ver con sus hormonas guarillas y un cierto picor que necesitaba que le rascaran?

- ¿Y tu juicio suele ser correcto? – Edward bebía a sorbos su champán mientras la miraba especulativamente.

- Por lo general – ¿Dónde quería llegar?

- ¿Habrías venido a mí si pensaras que soy un mal tipo, sin importar lo mucho que crees que te interesa aprobar? -

- Es que si quiero aprobar – Se permitió atraparse en su fantasía. No necesitaba pensarlo. Quería que él la controlara. No es como si ella estuviera allí por ninguna otra razón, se dijo, queriendo creer que así fuera. –Y no, yo no habría venido aquí si pensara que me vas a hacer daño.

- Bien – Edward tomó la copa de su mano y colocó ambas sobre una mesa cercana. – Dame tu mano, cariño.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – Isabella colocó su mano en al suya, sintiendo que el fuerte calor la envolvía.

- Tú vas a ducharte – Edward tiró de ella hacia el cuarto de baño.

- Pero estoy limpia – Esto no era para nada lo que se esperaba. – ¿Nos duchamos juntos? – Toda esa carne mojada resbaladiza deslizándose contra ella sería excelente.

- No, no esta vez. Quiero ver cómo te duchas. Quiero ver cómo te tocas cuando tus manos están totalmente resbaladizas por el jabón. -

Dios. ¿Y que le decía a esto? Nunca hago esto. Demasiado. Aunque parecía algo inofensivo, del tipo voyeur.

Isabella permitió a Edward que tirara de ella todo el tiempo. El baño era enorme y suntuoso. La clase de baño con la que Isabella soñaba, con su gran bañera, blancos azulejos brillantes, espejos dorados y la ducha de gran tamaño. ¿Cuánta gente podría caber ahí? ¿Ahorro de agua o una invitación a una orgía?

- ¿Estamos solos? – Aunque dos hombres eran una novedad, ella prefería un uno a uno.

- No habrá nadie más para ti, sólo yo – Edward le cogió la palma de su mano, la colocó en su boca y la besó. – Lo que es mío se queda como mío.

¡So! ¿Esto se estaba poniendo caliente aquí o qué? ¿Menopausia precoz o una pausa para la reflexión antes de hacer lo que realmente quería hacer?

- Sácate la ropa, Isabella – Él dejó caer su mano y se apartó para ver el espectáculo.

El deseo y la necesidad sacaban lo mejor de ella. Echó la mano atrás y bajó la cremallera de su vestido. Que Edward estuviera mirándola tan intensamente era casi tan bueno como su toque. Se salió del vestido, apartó los zapatos y quedó desnuda delante de él.

La lujuria ganó a la vergüenza y el miedo no iba a ser parte de su vocabulario aquella noche.

- Me muero de ganas de chupar y lamer cada pulgada de tu cuerpo, cariño. -

Oh, si por favor. Sus rodillas temblaban de necesidad. Ella nunca había sentido un deseo tan aplastante de estar con un hombre. ¿Era por la edad de él? ¿Su confianza? ¿O era que podría seducirla sólo con sus palabras? Fuera lo que fuera, ella era suya por una semana.

- ¿Cuántos amantes has tenido, Isabella? – No hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella.

- Tres antes de ti y James-Jasper – Todos los otros hombres habían sido del tipo promedio, aburridos y seguros en comparación con el hombre que estaba delante de ella.

Edward río en silencio suavemente.

- ¿Y por qué James? -

- Necesité… - ¿Qué? ¿Sentir algo que no fuera aburrimiento? ¿Estremecerse durante un breve instante de mi vida por alguien tan completamente diferente de mi aburrida y normal existencia? ¿Tal vez necesitaba que me halagaran? – Quería a un hombre – No era por un motivo existencial, así que. ¿Por qué mentir?

- Y la verdad los hará libres – Edward echó la mano hacia atrás y sacó una cámara de uno de los cajones.

- ¿Vas a filmarme? – Isabella sabía que su voz sonaba del todo sobresaltada. La idea de ser grabada toda caliente y desnuda siempre había sido una fantasía suya. Se relamió los labios al pensarlo. Por cada motivo por el que estaba mal, había miles de motivos por los que no dejaría pasar lo que sabía que podía ser potencialmente la mejor semana de su vida.

- Sé que quieres que lo haga – Edward retocó los ajustes de la cámara. – ¿Dime, alguno de tus antiguos amantes te conoció realmente?

Ah, el hombre la quería desnuda en cuerpo y alma. Podría jugar a ese juego mientras le apeteciera. La garantía de gran sexo y un aprobado la esperaban.

- No – Ninguno la conoció en realidad.

- Eso es una vergüenza – Edward se inclinó y graduó el agua a la temperatura adecuada y la empujó amablemente dentro del cubículo de la ducha. Entonces arrastró una silla cercana y se puso la cámara en el ojo. – ¿Qué haces cuando estás absolutamente sola en la ducha, cariño? -

Isabella sintió el agua caliente deslizarse con cuidado sobre su cuerpo. Que Edward le filmara cada uno de sus movimientos la volvía increíblemente caliente. Él quería que ella se tocara. Aquella petición parecía locamente pecaminosa. Eso no era algo que hubiera imaginado que le pediría un amante, y le gustó. Con el jabón entre las manos hizo espuma y sonrió ligeramente.

Isabella le hacía sentirse tan encendido como estaba ella. Se pasó las jabonosas manos por sus pechos y se masajeó los dos idénticos montículos despacio, sus ojos puestos en el hombre con la cámara. Si antes hubiera estado preocupada porque su cuerpo revelara su edad, ahora sabía que no tenía motivo para ello, pues tenía la completa atención de Edward Cullen.

Los hombres eran tan fáciles de controlar. Isabella pasó de sus pechos, haciéndolos rebotar tentadoramente. Sonrió al verlo tragar con fuerza. Excelente.

Arrastró sus manos por el estómago hacia los húmedos rizos de entre las piernas. Resbaló su jabonosa mano entre sus piernas y empezó a enjabonarse el coño. Isabella frotó su clítoris despacio. Sabía que no le costaría nada correrse, y no necesitaba mucho. Sacó el culo hacia fuera y abrió más las piernas y empezó a deslizar sus dedos dentro de la vagina.

- Para – Ordenó Edward apartando la cámara del ojo – Sólo yo puedo estar dentro de ti.

Isabella dejó que sus dedos siguieran bajando cuando se sacó el plug anal. Quería sentirle de nuevo apretado y tenso detrás de ella mientras una vez más.

- Bueno, ven dentro entonces, chico-profesor. -

Edward quería desesperadamente hacer justo eso. Ansiaba estar dentro de Isabella de nuevo. Se había maravillado de sí mismo al no tomarla en su oficina cuando había deseado desesperadamente doblarla contra el escritorio y deslizar su polla dentro de ella hasta tocarle el corazón. Pero ese no era el plan. Tenía una semana para hacerse indispensable para esta mujer. Quería que Isabella no fuera capaz de irse de su lado una vez acabara la semana. Si era de locos enamorarse de una mujer que apenas conocía, entonces Edward lo había hecho. Que él quisiera controlarla era parte de su personalidad. No quería hacerle daño o que perdiera su propia personalidad, él solamente quería que ella fuera su mujer y de nadie más. Isabella tenía razón. Era un gilipollas arrogante, pero era un gilipollas arrogante que sabía lo que quería y él quería a Isabella Swan. La haría enamorarse de él.

Edward observaba mientras su mano volvía a masajear lentamente su clítoris. Él sabía que lo estaba poniendo a prueba para ver qué haría. No muchas mujeres le desafiaban, y le gustaba. Cuando vio que metía los dedos dentro de su vagina, se levantó, apagó la cámara, se acercó, cerró el grifo, y la sacó de la ducha atrayéndola hacia sus brazos.

- No estás haciendo lo que se te dice, cariño. -

- Hago lo que me gusta – Ah, si. El hombre la deseaba. Isabella podía sentir el aumento de su polla cubierta por el tejano mientras tiraba de su húmedo cuerpo hacia sus brazos. Era bueno ver que ella no era la única que tenía problemas de control. – No puedes romperme tan fácilmente, chico-profesor.

- Mala respuesta – Edward la recogió en sus brazos y la llevó a la siguiente habitación, echándola sin ceremonias sobre la cama.

Isabella saltó al chocar contra la suavidad de abajo. Intentó sentarse pero Edward arrojó su propio cuerpo sobre el de ella. Su pectoral desnudo se unía a sus pechos y el aro de su pezón raspaba su piel de un modo suave y delicioso.

- Ah cariño, respuesta incorrecta – Murmuraba Isabella con burlona preocupación. – ¿Y qué me pasará ahora? – Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que sería bueno.

- Tengo que enseñarte una lección sobre ser paciente. -

Manteniendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella, Edward estiró la mano y abrió un cajón de la mesita de noche. Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron de par en par al ver las largas tiras blancas de satén que sacó.

- ¿Vas a atarme? – Con esto no se sentía cómoda. El sexo era una cosa. Perder el control por completo mientras estaba siendo atada era otra. Se retorció bajo él. – No quiero esto. -

- Sí, si lo quieres – Respondió Edward con una suave y conocedora voz mientras le asía una mano y le ataba el satén alrededor de la muñeca y la ataba al poste de la cama.

Isabella intentaba soltarse.

- No, no quiero… -

- ¿Perder totalmente el control? – Edward le agarró la otra muñeca y la amarró también. Se sentó encima de ella a horcajadas. – Cariño, no vas a tener nada de control en lo referente a desearme. -

- Haré lo que quieras, sólo desátame. -

Edward balanceó su cuerpo y no le costó nada atarle las piernas que pataleaban contra él.

- Solamente ríndete y disfruta, Isabella. Sabes que es lo que quieres. -

Sí, quería disfrutar, pero no a costa de perder todo el poder. Isabella tiró de las cuerdas. Estaban fuertemente atadas. Se encontraba abierta de par en par para uso de él. Un temblor le atravesó el cuerpo._ Él podría hacer lo que quisiera y ella no podría detenerlo._

* * *

><p><strong>Que pasara ahora? Isabella se resistira a el sadomasoquismo de Edward? D: Yo estoy ansiosa por saberlo ustedes no? xD <strong>

**Este capítulo esta cortito lo se pero asi viene en el libro el otro viene un poquito mas largo :) Espero subirlo el martes o el miercoles :) Pero no les aseguro nada :) **

**Un saluditos a todas esas bellas personitas que me dejan un Review todos los que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction los contesto :)**

**Me gustaria que todos los que leen el fic dejaran un pequeño review es como un alimento para mi :) No les pido nada mas un review que les tomara menos de 5 minutos... ...**

**Bueno no tengo mas que decir.. oh.. solamente Harry Potter se acaba, Hanna Poison se nos fue de Fanfiction D: Noooooo! (Es tan triste :c) Y estoy leyendo un nuevo libro que adaptare :) Asi que pronto lo subire :) **

** _Amor Y Cohetes_**

**_Katte  
><em>**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Jones Amarinda.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMARY**

Isabella Swan tiene cuarenta y tres años y siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor.  
>Ella es muy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero una mujer puede mirar, maravillarse y soñar.<br>La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Sabe que la castaña sexy no tiene el menor interés en el aprendizaje. Pero tiene una cosa o dos que planea enseñarle fuera del aula.

* * *

><p>Capítulo tres<p>

- ¿Vas a filmar esto también? – Mierda, iba a terminar en Internet como una de esas acaudaladas cuarentonas culonas con ínfulas de estrella porno. – ¿Dos cámaras?

- Quiero captar cada momento – Edward ajustó los trípodes de las cámaras para asegurarse de que el ángulo de cada una fuese el correcto. – Es sólo para nuestros ojos, cariño. Quiero que podamos verlo cuando estemos viejos y canosos. – Encendió las cámaras.

- Ya me estoy poniendo canosa y esto va a durar solo una semana de mi vida – Él lo hacía sonar como un compromiso a largo plazo.

- ¿De verdad, Isabella? – Edward se sentó a su lado en la cama y arrastró la mano por su cuerpo hacia abajo. – Estás hermosa e infinitamente follable.

- Bien, fóllame entonces y acabemos con esto -

Edward rió en silencio y metió la mano en el cajón del que saco unos lazos de satén.

- Tú no quieres un polvo rápido y yo tampoco -

Sí, si lo quiero.

Isabella miró lo que él sostenía en la mano. Era una bala de plata y no de la clase que se usaba para matar hombres lobo. Iba a introducírsela y aunque estaba segura de que podría pararlo, supo en ese momento que no lo iba a hacer…

- ¿Cuál duro te quieres correr, cariño? – Las manos de Edward bajaron a su coño. Una acarició suavemente entre los pliegues mientras la otra sujetaba la bala. – Estás tan deliciosamente mojada – Se inclinó hacia adelante y lamió su clítoris. Se rió mientras Isabella chillaba. – ¿Te gusta así? -

- Sí, ah dios, sí – Isabella se retorcía bajo su mano.

- ¿Me quieres dentro de ti? – Edward sopló suavemente contra al rosada carne húmeda. Los dedos del pie de Isabella se curvaron ante la sensación.

- Sí, te necesito ahora – No le preocupó cuanto necesitada sonó su voz. Tan solo quería a Edward dentro de ella.

- Tal vez más tarde – Dijo mientras sus dedos deslizaban la bala dentro de ella y la hacían girar.

Isabella cerró los ojos cuando las vibraciones comenzaron lentamente. Si él estuviera intentando matarla, este seguramente sería el modo que ella elegiría.

- Abre lo ojos, Isabella. – Edward gruñó la orden. – Tienes que ver y saber lo que te hago en todo momento – Aumentó la velocidad de la bala.

- Ah dios, - Isabella gimió mientras una emoción salvaje llenaba de sensaciones su cuerpo. Estaba muy cerca de correrse.

- ¿Te quieres correr? – Edward se inclinó y lamió su clítoris otra vez.

- Sí – Ella gimoteaba con las lentas lengüetadas.

- ¿Harás lo que te pida? – Edward buscaba sus ojos.

- Todo – Isabella estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que estaría de acuerdo en lo que él quisiera.

- Es bueno saberlo – Edward se sentó y apagó el mando de la bala.

- No, no te pares ahora – La bala permaneció parada y el cuerpo de Isabella vacilaba al borde del orgasmo.

- Necesito un bocado – Edward se levantó y se alejó de la cama.

- ¿Tú que? Gritó ella a su espalda mientras él salía de la habitación. – ¡Vuelve aquí, hijo de puta! – ¿Cómo podía abandonarla así? Estaba caliente y necesitada y no podía hacer nada al respecto. – ¡Una polla! – Se retorció sobre la cama, intentando disminuir algo la tensión pero es sólo la hizo más consciente de la bala alojada firme y silenciosamente dentro de ella.

Durante cinco minutos Isabella juró, sudó y planeó venganzas terribles para Edward Cullen. ¿Qué tipo de hombre se aleja de una mujer que claramente le ha dado una invitación a joderla?

- Pedazo de cabrón -

- ¿De quien hablas? – Preguntó Edward mientras caminaba de vuelta a la cama, con una pastilla de chocolate en la mano como si no tuviese ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

- De ti – Siseó con ira, no sólo porque estaba atada sino porque él se estaba comiendo un Snickers y a ella le encantaban.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por no dejar que te corras? – Se sentó sobre la cama, masticando su chocolate con entusiasmo.

- Sí – ¿Cómo podía parecer tan despreocupado?

Isabella miró el volumen en sus vaqueros. El hombre claramente tenía un sentido bien desarrollado del control. Ella hubiese sentido admiración por esto si no lo odiara tanto en aquel momento.

- ¿Quieres un mordisco? – Edward le ofreció la barra de caramelo.

- Vete al cuerno -

- ¿Sentirse desvalida es difícil para ti, verdad? -

- Ya lo sabes, si esto es algún juego tuyo para humillar a una mujer frustrada de mediana edad, entonces felicidades, has tenido éxito - ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida para pensar que él en realidad la deseaba? Esto era un mero entretenimiento enfermizo. Edward tragó el último bocado.

- ¿Entonces estás realmente enfadada conmigo? - ¿Por qué los hombres atractivos siempre parecen ser tan lerdos? ¿Es alguna ley genética? – ¿Y si ahora me desnudara y quisiera joderte sin sentido te opondrías? – Edward se levantó y desabrochó el botón superior de sus vaqueros.

Oh, difícil cuestión. ¿Lo odias o te lo follas?

- Estoy, como sabes, a tu merced – Se lamió los labios con anticipación. – Jódeme, maestro.

- ¿Harás lo que te diga? – Edward deslizó la cremallera de los vaqueros bajándola. Su Polla saltó, impaciente.

- Sabes que no tengo ninguna otra opción – Su boca comenzó a salivar, pensando en esa polla dentro de ella. Mmm. Acero.

- Siempre podrías decir no, cariño -

Como si ella quisiera decirlo. Isabella miró mientras se quitaba los vaqueros. En la parte superior de su muslo izquierdo había un tatuaje tribal que rodeaba todo el músculo. Era tan sexy que Isabella sintió aumentar la humedad entre las piernas. Necesitaba la bala fuera y a él dentro, ahora. Como si leyese su mente, alcanzó entre sus piernas y sacó la brillante bala.

- ¿No te preguntas que es lo que quiero hacer? – Inquirió Edward mientras sus dedos ocupaban el lugar de la bala.

Ante el lento empuje de sus dedos dentro de ella, atrás y adelante, Isabella supo que era suya sin importar lo que pasase.

- Sí, algo. Por favor, sólo jódeme -

- Buena chica – Rápidamente Edward deshizo sus ataduras. – Sobre las manos y las rodillas.

- Ya era hora – Isabella refunfuñó suavemente mientras hacía lo que le había pedido.

- ¿Qué? – Edward azotó su culo a modo de advertencia.

- Nada – Jugaría su juego porque su necesidad era grande. Giró la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿Qué le llevaba tanto tiempo? Se le abrieron los ojos cuando vio el arnés que sujetaba una larga y flexible verga. – Ah dios… - Dos duras pollas y todas para ella. ¿Cuál afortunada podía ser una chica?

- Sé que te gustó esto con dos hombres – Dijo Edward mientras se colocaba un condón. – Pero no habrá ningún otro hombre para ti, sólo yo para darte placer -

Un rayo de entusiasmo se precipitó por su cuerpo. Isabella sabía que todo esto era parte del juego, pero tuvo que admitir que el matiz posesivo de su voz la emocionó. Extendió ampliamente las piernas mientras Edward aplicaba lubricante a la polla del arnés.

- Date la vuelta, cariño. Sé que te encanta la sensación de follar con un desconocido -

Que la conociera tan bien después de tan poco tiempo era intimidatorio. Normalmente intentaba mantener las distancias con sus amantes, pero a este hombre no podía mantenerlo lejos. Sintió la punta de la goma de la verga del arnés sobre su ano y empujó hacia atrás. El consolador la había dejado abierta y preparada.

Mientras la verga de caucho se deslizaba en su culo, su polla se hundía en su coño e Isabella suspiró felizmente. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Edward rió en silencio ante su respuesta mientras comenzaba a empujar profundamente y con fuerza dentro de ella. Sus dedos se deslizaron hacia adelante y acariciaron su clítoris.

- Ah tío, - Isabella gimió ante esa sensación. Estaba tan llena de Edward que supo que se correría en cualquier momento.

- No te corras todavía – Ordenó Edward mientras seguía bombeando dentro de ella.

- Tengo que hacerlo. No puedo pararlo -

Edward paró y azotó ligeramente su culo con la mano.

- No, te correrás cuando yo lo diga -

- Vale – Isabella estaría de acuerdo con todo mientras él continuase moviéndose. Cuando comenzó a empujar de nuevo Isabella supo que todas las órdenes del mundo no iban a parar lo inevitable. Atravesada por el orgasmo gritó y cayó en al cama con Edward entrando todavía con fuerza dentro de ella. – Ah dios, Que bueno -

- Ponte de rodillas – Edward le obligó a levantar la cara de la cama.

- Ah, de acuerdo. Tú no te has corrido -

- No, y tú no te has corrido cuando yo te diga – Sacó su polla y el consolador hasta la mitad y luego empujó de golpe dentro de ella.

- No me a corro a demanda – Aunque si continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo tenía el presentimiento de que ella podría. La profundidad y calor de su polla y la extrañeza deliciosa del consolador lo hacían muy probable.

- Puedes y lo harás – Respondió Edward azotando de nuevo su culo con una mano.

El ligero y picante golpe se sentía magníficamente e hizo que empujase contra él, queriendo concederle su deseo. Supo por el aumento repentino de su velocidad que él mismo estaba a punto de correrse.

Edward se hinchó aun más dentro de ella, Isabella lo oyó gemir y sintió como se como se corría dentro de ella.

- ¡Eh!, no me he corrido otra vez, maestro. ¿No iba esto sobre lo macho que era y como hacer que me corriera de nuevo? – Sintió otra palmada en su culo y él salió de su interior.

- Tienes tanto que aprender, Isabella Swan – Edward la giró para afrontarlo. – Ponte de espaldas – Él se sentó.

Isabella estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué pero decidió no hacerlo lo cual era extraño en ella. Por lo general siempre quería desafiar todo y a todos. Se tumbó de espaldas y lo miró mientras él se quitaba el arnés y retiraba el condón usado. Su mano volvió al travieso cajón. ¿Qué novedad aparecería? Se le abrieron los ojos al ver el brillante vibrador púrpura que extrajo del cajón. Era norme.

- Necesito tiempo antes de correrme de nuevo – Por lo general ella tan sólo podía correrse una vez. Nunca le habían funcionado las repeticiones.

- Te correrás cuando yo diga – Edward dejó caer el vibrador sobre la cama y agarró sus piernas, poniéndolas sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿El puto amo del universo? – Isabella jadeó mientras él empujaba el vibrador en su coño. Nunca había tenido dentro nada tan grande.

- Sí, soy el amo de tu universo, Isabella – Edward oprimió los botones del vibrador y comenzó a empujarlo atrás y adelante dentro de ella.

La cabeza pulsante se retorció dentro de ella como una enorme y sensual polla. ¿Por qué nunca había visto este modelo en el mercado antes? Podía ver como la polla de Edward se engrosaba rápidamente para la siguiente ronda.

- No, no puedo otra vez, - Gimoteó mientras la vieja y familiar sensación le llenaba.

- Sí, puedes – Murmuró Edward a sabiendas. Y siguió empujando el vibrador hasta que ella hizo exactamente lo que él quería. Se corrió.

- Mierda, eso fue bueno – El sexo con hombres más jóvenes era excelente. La promesa de gran resistencia se cumplía. Miro a Edward mientras él extraía el vibrador y sacaba otro condón. – No, en serio. Esto es todo para mi, profesor -

- No, no lo es, cariño – Contestó Edward introduciendo la polla profundamente dentro de ella y manteniendo un ritmo rápido pensado para hacerles correrse a ambos inmediatamente.

Isabella gritó explotando de placer una vez más. Las piernas entumecidas y el corazón acelerado mientras Edward se corría con tirones pulsantes un momento más tarde.

- ¿Todavía piensas que eres inquebrantable cariño? – Preguntó Edward bajándole las piernas y atrayéndola a sus brazos. – Eres mi mujer, nunca lo olvides – Sus labios se cerraron en un beso profundo, posesivo.

Isabella cayó agotada contra él, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que ceder. ¿Inquebrantable? Solía pensar que nadie podía conseguir que hiciese nada que no quisiera hacer. En su mundo mandaba ella. Ningún hombre, y mucho menos un hombre más joven, había tenido alguna vez control sobre ella. Y ahora este hombre la había empujado hasta el punto de rotura y la había agarrado justo antes de que sucediese. Había sido emocionante.

Isabella supo que ningún amante alguna vez se podría comparar con Edward Cullen.

- ¿A quién le perteneces, Isabella Swan? -

- A ti -

* * *

><p>- Alguien nos verá – Dijo Isabella mientras Edward la empujaba sobre su polla. Estaba en pelotas sentada a horcadas sobre un hombre en el balcón de un cuarto de hotel. Alrededor de ellos todo eran ventanas. Alguien podría verlos.<p>

- No me preocupa lo que otra gente vea o piense – La boca de Edward se cerraba sobre su pezón, aspirando con fuerza. Isabella cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza caía hacia atrás cediendo ante el tirón caliente de sus labios.

- ¿Haces esto a todas las mujeres o es un punto raro porque soy mayor que ti y quieres controlarme? – Se meció atrás y adelante despacio mientras su polla pulsaba dentro de su cuerpo.

- Cariño, la edad no es relevante. Te quiero a ti y a tu cuerpo – Edward lamía sus pezones mientras hablaba y sus manos controlaban el movimiento de sus caderas apretándola contra él.

- ¿Pero haces esto con mujeres más jóvenes? – Isabella se mordía los labios, intentando controlar el impulso de chillar debido a las sensaciones que la llenaban. Estaban en un lugar público. No quería dar más espectáculo del que ya estaban dando.

- Las mujeres más jóvenes me aburren. Y grita si quieres, cariño. El hombre que no mira espera un espectáculo -

- ¿Qué? – Isabella giró la cabeza para mirar alrededor. – ¿Dónde? -

- A la izquierda con los prismáticos -

- Pervertido – Comenzó a separarse de Edward pero él la sujetó con firmeza.

- En cuanto te corras volveremos dentro -

- Pero… - Todo lo que había estado a punto de decir fue tragado por sus labios sobre su boca. Rompió el beso e hizo retroceder a Edward. – No me puedo concentrar con alguien mirando -

Edward la miró pensativamente.

- Buen motivo. Quiero que te corras porque sea imparable e inevitable. No porque te veas obligada. Levántate -

- Me verá -

- Cariño, él ya ha visto todo lo que hemos hecho, el partido completo – Edward la levantó. – Es tan sólo un hombre patético que aprovecha el espectáculo para hacerse una paja. Él no significa nada. Ahora vamos a ir adentro y veremos algunas de nuestras películas – Edward se puso de pie, igualmente erectas su posición y su polla y le tendió la mano a Isabella. – Tú eres una reina y ni siquiera puede atreverse a soñar con tocarte -

Eso era dulce. ¿Pero se debía a que él seguía queriendo tener sexo con ella o era algo más? ¿Estaba loca al tener esa extraña sensación con un hombre que sólo la quería por su cuerpo?

Isabella fue consciente de que necesitaba controlarse. El siguiente paso suponía enamorarse de él y eso sí sería una locura.

Dentro del cuarto, Edward encendió el DVD y se sentó en el sofá.

- Ven y siéntate, cariño – Hizo un gesto hacia su regazo, donde su hinchada polla esperaba con impaciencia ser cubierta.

Isabella sabía que había multitud de motivos por los qué debía terminar con lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, pero ninguno de ellos parecía tan convincente como su necesidad de vivir este momento. Caminó y se colocó entre sus brazos.

- No, gírate y mira la pantalla de televisión – Edward colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y la ayudó a darse la vuelta.

Isabella hizo lo que le pedía y, con su gentil guía, se acomodó en su regazo hasta que fue empalada con la engrosada verga. Suspiró mientras él extendía los brazos a su alrededor, abrazando su cuerpo como si no pudiese romper el contacto ni un momento. Edward conectó la televisión y al instante la pantalla se llenó con imágenes de sus cuerpos retorciéndose.

- ¿Ves lo bueno que somos cuando estamos juntos? Como tus ojos me piden que te tome aun cuando tú quieres rechazarme. Pero no puedes -

- Sí – Isabella gimió mientras se movía despacio hacia adelante y hacia atrás encima de él.

Había imaginado que verse a si misma en la pantalla le resultaría deprimente, pero no fue así. Estaba asombrada de cual extrañamente hermosa se veía entre los brazos de Edward.

- Córrete para mí ahora, cariño -

- Si, Edward – Obedeció, agarrando las manos que sostenían sus pechos.

- Prométeme que seré sólo yo, siempre, Isabella – Susurró en su oído mientras bombeaba en ella.

- Sólo tú, Edward – El orgasmo la golpeó de inmediato. – Lo prometo -

- ¿Por qué te llamaron Isabella? – Preguntó Edward mientras se tendía en la cama con Isabella entre sus brazos.

Después de ver la película se habían dado una larga y caliente ducha jabonosa juntos que fue todo tacto y sensaciones, pero sin penetración. Aunque Edward deseaba a Isabella como a ninguna otra mujer antes, también quería que se sintiera cómoda con él. Ella no podía verlo de momento, pero él estaba decidido a ser algo permanente en su vida.

- Mis padres llevaban un estilo de vida bastante Hippie. Llamaron a mi hermana Alice. Una locura absoluta para dos niñas nacidas en Forks, Washington -

- ¿Y tú no quisiste ser hippie? – Incluso mientras lo preguntaba, no podía imaginarse a Isabella viviendo a la intemperie en nombre de la iluminación espiritual.

- No, soy demasiado aburrida y controlada para eso – Respondió Isabella con un suspiro de felicidad acurrucándose más entre sus brazos.

- ¿Lo eres? – Para Edward esta mujer era cualquier cosa salvo aburrida y poco interesante.

- Vale, contigo no y no puedo adivinar por qué – Lo miró inquisitivamente.

- Sí, puedes, pero no quieres admitirlo -

- ¿Qué no quiero admitir? -

- Que te has enamorado de mí – Dijo Edward como si eso fuera obvio para él. – Yo siento lo mismo hacia ti -

- Ah no, no lo sientes – Isabella luchó entre sus brazos. – Esto es solamente sexual, para pasar un rato. Admitiré que me siento conectada con esa cosa de la sumisión, pero eso es todo – Se sentó y lo miró. – Tú desde luego, no puedes amarme -

- ¿Por qué no? – Edward se tumbó y colocó las manos detrás de la cabeza, mirándola. La expresión de su cara era interesante. Se había llenado de una luz que ella nunca había esperado ver.

- Eres demasiado joven para mí -

- Eso es basura, Isabella – Edward no estaba sorprendido de la carta que ella había decidido jugar. – No puedes ocultarte detrás de tu edad -

- Es fácil de decirlo para ti con veintinueve -

- Tú tienes cuarenta y tres años, cariño. Eres una mujer hermosa, vibrante -

- Con pechos que se caen y con un culo que parece gelatina – Respondió Isabella cínicamente.

Edward sacudió la cabeza con decepción.

- Pensaba mejor de ti, Isabella Swan -

- Me miras con ojos enamorados. Tengo el cuerpo de una mujer de cuarenta y tres años. No puedes haberte enamorado de mí cuando tienes un montón de jovencitas rubias de culo prieto rodeándote en el campus -

Él se río de sus palabras. Entendió la inseguridad que ella manifestaba. Edward no había esperado enamorarse de Isabella. Había pasado y no iba a luchar contra eso.

- ¿Tú te has enamorado de mi cuerpo? -

- Me llena de lujuria, sí – Admitió Isabella con un resoplido mientras se sentaba con las rodillas contra el pecho como intentado protegerse de algo.

- Entonces por qué no yo no puedo sentir lo mismo que tú. Y no me digas que porque eres demasiado vieja -

Isabella suspiró y pasó las manos por su cabello.

- Esto es solamente una aventura para mí para pasar el semestre y en tu caso una forma de obtener a una esclava sexual. No es nada más -

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Edward. Esto era mucho más que eso y ambos lo sabían. Se habían sentido atraídos al uno por el otro a primera vista.

- ¿Qué es lo que crees que sabes sobre mí que encuentras adorable? -

- Eres graciosa, simpática y divertida. Quieres luchar contra lo que sientes hacia mí, pero como no sabes como, me lanzas nuestra diferencia de edad a la cara – Le respondió Edward, sabiendo que ella no le estaba creyendo. – Me encanta tu sabor y como te siento. Amo como gritas cuando te corres. Y sé que, incluso ahora, mientras estás sentada aquí, estás tratando de pensar en algún modo de salir de este cuarto de hotel antes de verte comprometida aun más – Él podía ver por su mirada que había dado en el clavo. – Te lo pondré fácil, Isabella. Vete a casa -

- ¿Qué? – Isabella se urgió como si esa fuese la última cosa que hubiese esperado.

- Ya me has oído. Quiero que te vayas a casa y pienses en lo que tienes conmigo. Comprenderás que tengo razón. Esto no es solo sexo o aventura. _Esto es el comienzo del mejor amor que conocerás nunca. _

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Chicas! Como estan? Que tal? Listas para el Comic - Con? Quien ya vio Harry Potter? Que opinan de las imagenes del calendario de Breaking Dawn? Muchas cosas que han pasado :) Pero aqui estta el capítulo! <strong>

**Que les parece Edward? Muy dulce, muy atrevido? Muy enamoradiso? Quien esta a su favor? **

**Opinen & dejen su pequeño comentario en un Review :) **

**Saludos especiales: Cherrie , cositta Felicytas, lara, nany87, seiya-Moon, alimago, vampireprincess20, lalycullen2010, pattyq, Stefi-art, alejita96, calipzo, maiy, ro-ro hale, christti, lady-diva, amanecercris, terra2012, darky1995. **

**Uno muy especial para Ayame Chan: Ame ttu review sii... es algo muy diferente a lo que hay en fanfiction y sobre todo mucha sumisión en este fic :) Algo que generamente no se ve aqui.. :) Me encantta que tte agrade la histtoria esto lo hago por personas como ttú que aman leer esttas pequeññas adaptaciones :) Un saludo & beso chica! **

** Bueno creo que es ttodo chicas.. ya saben nos vemos prontto por aqui :)**

_**Amor&Cohetes **_

**_Katte_  
><strong>


	5. Capítulo 4

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Jones Amarinda.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMARY**

Isabella Swan tiene cuarenta y tres años y siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor.  
>Ella es muy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero una mujer puede mirar, maravillarse y soñar.<br>La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Sabe que la castaña sexy no tiene el menor interés en el aprendizaje. Pero tiene una cosa o dos que planea enseñarle fuera del aula.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cuatro<p>

La sala de conferencias estaba abarrotada. Era lo habitual cuando Edward Cullen daba una lección. Incluso las mujeres que no estaban en sus clases aparecían solo para verlo. Él era ese tipo de hombre. El tipo codiciado por todo el mundo y que muy pocos eran lo bastante afortunados para tener.

Isabella se sentó y se quedó mirando a la pizarra mientras se preguntaba por séptima vez por qué estaba allí. Él tenía razón. Había pasado toda la jornada pensando en él. Sus palabras "_Esto es el comienzo del mejor amor que conocerás nunca_", se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Había decidido no asistir al campus esa tarde porque tenía que dejar de pensar en él. No era como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer y prácticamente había renunciado a la idea de aprobar y del ascenso. El costo era demasiado alto. Edward tenía razón. Estaba enamorada de él y eso estaba mal. Era demasiado vieja para estar fascinada por alguien como Edward.

Isabella se revolvió incómoda en su asiento. Sus muslos estaban tensos, le dolía el culo y su piel estaba lastimada por la posesión de Edward y sin embargo nunca se había sentido más viva en toda su vida. Y esa era la razón por la que estaba allí. A pesar de todos los argumentos en contra, tenía que ver a Edward de nuevo. Podía quedarse en casa y pensar en él o venir y ver al hombre en persona. Además, estaba medio convencida de que la verdadera razón era que tenía que demostrar que no sentía nada y que no tenía miedo de enfrentarse a él.

- Sí, lo que sea que te haga sentir mejor, Isabella – Murmuró para sí misma.

- Buenas tardes a todos – Saludó Edward mientras entraba a la sala de conferencias. – Casa llena, según veo -

Sí, llena de mujeres que quieren saltar sobre tus huesos y ¡oh dios mío, estoy celosa!

Isabella sólo tuvo que darle una rápida mirada para saber si le exigiría tener sexo con él para cumplir con su trato. Ella se sometería. El lado feminista se resistió contra tales pensamientos sumisos, era erróneo y manipulador el que una persona tuviera tal control sobre otra. Y aun así estaba ese otro lado de ella que estaba tratando de negar. El lado que necesitaba ser deseado, protegido y amado.

Entonces ¿por qué pensó que podría encontrar eso con Edward Cullen?

- ¡Oh cielos, no lo sé! – Murmuró en callada frustración.

- ¿Has dicho algo, Isabella? – Preguntó Edward con los ojos fijos en ella a sabiendas. Bastardo presumido.

- No, nada – Sin duda se sentía satisfecho de sí mismo al ver que había venido a su conferencia y que estaba sentada al frente tal como solicitó. Si llevaba una falda corta era porque ella lo quería y no porque le dijera que la llevara. Iba a probarse a sí misma y a él que podía sentarse durante una larga hora de conferencia sin sentir nada más que aburrimiento. Era un maldito buen plan. Sabía que Edward estaba mirando sus piernas de manera significativa. Esperaba que las abriera sumisamente para él. Eso no iba a pasar.

Isabella deliberadamente las cruzó con fuerza. Un punto para mí.

Edward se divertía con la agresiva mirada en los ojos de Isabella y la forma determinada en que había cruzado las piernas como si obstaculizara su entrada. No se había sorprendido al verla en la conferencia. Sabía que su necesidad por él era exactamente la misma que su deseo por ella. Si no hubiera visto su auto en el estacionamiento del campus se habría ido y la habría buscado.

Salió del paso con la conferencia lo más rápida y profesionalmente que puedo. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas tipo "vamos" de otras mujeres en el aula ya que solo había una mujer para él. Tal vez algunos lo considerarían una decisión rápida o un juicio precipitado, pero Edward quería a Isabella para toda la vida y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella se alejara.

- Isabella, ¿puedes venir un momento por favor? – Llamó en cuanto la clase terminó y todos salieron. Tenía que atraparla antes de que tuviera oportunidad de huir sabiendo que era lo que quería desesperadamente. Sonrió cuando Isabella se detuvo a media zancada, como golpeada por algo que la obligó a permanecer en contra de todos sus deseos.

- No podemos tener sexo aquí – Le dijo Isabella mientras se acercaba a él de mala gana, agarrando sus libros frente al pecho de manera defensiva.

- ¿Dije que íbamos a tener sexo? – Preguntó Edward mientras observaba la confusión correr por sus rasgos.

- Bueno, teníamos un trato – Vaciló ella.

- ¿Así que aún deseas honrarlo? – Si a Isabella le hacía feliz pensar que era un trato cerrado, estaba bien. Edward quería estar con ella de cualquier forma que pudiera.

- ¿Tú no? -

Edward sonrió ante el pequeño sonido de decepción que escuchó en su voz.

- Ven a mí, querida – Edward le tendió la mano, su corazón en sus ojos. La necesitaba y tenía la intención de hacérselo creer.

Cuando la miraba así no podía pensar con claridad. Isabella casi podía creer que la amaba.

- Necesito ir a casa y… - ¿Y qué? ¿Estudiar?

- Necesitas venir a mí -

- Muy bien, aquí está la cosa. Creo que después de anoche deberíamos cancelar esto – Uno de ellos tenía que ser racional al respecto y al parecer tendría que ser ella.

- Querida, dije una semana y eso quería decir. En cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar que te desee – Edward se mantuvo firme. – Y te quiero ahora, Isabella -

Sus palabras eran tan primitivas, tan posesivas que su corazón latía salvajemente. ¿Cómo podía este hombre, más joven que ella, hacerla sentir como una colegiala atolondrada? Contra toda lógica y razón se aproximó a él.

Edward arrancó los libros de sus brazos.

- Desata tu blusa – Ordenó. – Supe que no tenías sostén, en cuanto vi como tus pezones presionaban contra la tela de tu blusa durante la conferencia. Aunque me gustaría pensar que estas obedeciendo a mi orden de nada de ropa interior, creo que lo hiciste más como un reto, para hacerme saber que había planeado negarme poseerte - El hombre había dado en el clavo. Eso era exactamente lo que había planeado, pero el plan parecía haberse ido a la mierda.

- ¿Y si entra alguien? -

- No lo harán. Nadie tiene previsto venir durante la siguiente hora – Le dijo Edward. – Ahora haz lo que se te dice.

Los dedos de Isabella temblaban mientras desabrochaba los botones. Toda idea de negarse se evaporó de su cabeza al mirar su boca y recordar cómo sus labios había chupado sus pezones. Sin duda no era sumisión si lo deseaba. Cuando su boca se aferró a su pezón tan pronto como lo destapó, ella grito de placer y le sostuvo la cabeza contra su pecho, animándolo. Si alguien entraba ahora sin duda se avergonzaría, pero ¿qué era una pequeña humillación al lado de la oferta de una magnifica fornicación?

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron bajo su falda y agarraron sus nalgas.

- Eres increíblemente deliciosa – Dijo mientras su boca se resbalaba de su enrojecido y brillante pezón con un "pop".

Isabella se revolvió contra él mientras su mano iba hacia su coño, deslizaba sus dedos en la hendidura y comenzaba lentamente a frotar su clítoris.

- Estás toda mojada para mí -

- Sí – Era la verdad. Sería una locura negarlo.

- Excelente – Edward sonrió como si fuera la mejor noticia que hubiera escuchado. – Ahora, querida, te necesito de rodillas – Le ordenó gentilmente pero con firmeza. – Abre el cierre y chúpame y no pienses en otras personas. Sólo somos tú y yo y harás lo que yo te digo -

- Yo…um… - Isabella balbuceó. Sí, ella quería su polla ¿pero en un lugar tan público?

- ¿Quieres aprobar? -

- Sí, pero…- Esto ya no era una cuestión de un aprobado. Era mucho más y ambos lo sabían. Se estaba sometiendo a algo más que solo sexo. Era algo más grande. Era amor y sólo por amor haría algo tan imprudente como lo que él sugería.

- Arrodíllate para mí ahora, Isabella -

Se dejó caer de rodillas en concesión más que en sumisión. Isabella desabrochó los vaqueros y su pene salto como si estuviera feliz de verla de nuevo. Lo sostuvo con una mano para mantener el equilibrio y lamió desde la punta hasta la base en una larga caricia. Isabella sintió temblar a Edward y repitió lo que acaba de hacer. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que aún cuando él le había ordenado chuparlo, ella siempre había tenido el poder para decir no. Simplemente no había querido. Entonces, estaba bien. Podía vivir con eso. Tenía tanto control como él. Isabella aspiró la cabeza de su polla dentro de su boca y se sintió complacida cuando Edward dio un fuerte y ronco grito.

- Suficiente por ahora, querida – Gruño Edward dándole un condón. – Pónmelo -

Había algo en desenrollar lentamente un condón sobre un hombre que Isabella encontraba increíblemente sexy. Le gustaba la forma en que Edward trataba de no saltar mientras sus manos lo acariciaban hacia arriba, sobre la dura carne y el piercing hasta que el látex lo cubrió totalmente.

La levantó y la empujó hacia la pizarra.

- Extiende tus manos y piernas – Dijo Edward mientras su cuerpo se acercaba por detrás. – Y si alguien viene ahora sólo podrá ver mi culo empujando adelante y atrás mientras te jodo -

Isabella hizo lo que le pidió. Las notas de su conferencia de ética aún estaban en la pizarra. Parecía un poco irónico que la estuviera poseyendo contra las notas que hablaban sobre la ética de garantizar un espacio personal para el individuo. Saltó al separarle él sus nalgas, deslizando su dedo dentro del fruncido y apretado agujero.

Ningún espacio personal aquí.

- Te gusta cuando te jodo por detrás. ¿verdad? -

- Sí – Sintió un segundo dedo deslizarse en su trasero mientras su otra mano se deslizaba sobre su coño.

- Me encanta lo estrecha que estás y cómo gimes para mí – Un dedo se deslizó en su vagina.

Isabella empujó fuertemente sobre su mano ya jadeó con entusiasmo. Este hombre podía hacerle cualquier cosa y a ella le encantaría porque lo amaba. Se irguió ante la revelación. Maldita sea. Es verdad. Lo amo.

- ¿Me necesitas ahora, querida? – Edward besó sus hombros ligeramente mientras deslizaba sus dedos lentamente dentro y fuera de ambos orificios.

- Sí, por favor – Para ser honesta, lo había necesitado desde el minuto en que lo vio hacia más de dos semanas.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga? – Susurró contra su oreja mientras su cuerpo la cubría apretándose contra el de ella.

- Jódeme -

- ¿Dónde? -

- En el culo -

- ¿Con qué? -

- Con tu grande, gorda y dura polla -

- ¿La que acabas de chupar? – Edward le lamió la suave piel detrás de su oreja. Sonrió al ver cómo se estremecía.

- Sí – Si no la tomaba ahora, iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea; estaba súper excitada.

- Oh, querida ¿Cómo podría negártelo cuando frotas tan desesperadamente tu redondo trasero contra mí? -

Isabella sintió la fuerza de su pena entre sus nalgas y no podía esperar más.

- Ahora, Edward – Suplicó, mientras sentía cómo sacaba los dedos de su culo. Isabella miró mientras revolvía en su bolsillo y sacaba un delgado tubo de lubricante y un par de condones extra. Estaba tan excitada ante las posibilidades que estaba sin aliento.

- ¿Qué? – Gruñó Edward mientras golpeaba ligeramente su trasero y rociaba el gel dentro del fruncido agujero.

Jugaría al jueguecito que fuera para que él se deslizara dentro de ella.

- Jódame ahora, señor -

Edward empujó dentro de ella de un golpe. Isabella chilló dando la bienvenida a la invasión. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía tres días que estaría rogando que la follaran por el culo, le habría llamado loco.

- Duro – Gritó mientras sus manos se manchaban con lo escrito en la pizarra.

Edward se salió y le dio un cachete.

- Yo doy las órdenes – Dijo mientras le golpeaba el culo de nuevo – ¿Harás lo que te dicen, Isabella Swan? – Edward soltó otra palmada.

- Sí, señor -

¿Quién hubiera dicho que se vería reducida a esto; a la entera disposición sexual y a la llamada de un hombre? Su trasero hormigueó y contempló la posibilidad de contrariar a Edward para que le diera otro par de punzantes nalgadas porque le gustaba la sensación de su mano sobre su culo.

Edward la giró en sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente como si fuese el sabor más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado. Empujó su trasero hacia una mesa cercana y extendió sus piernas abriéndolas de par en par.

- ¿Qué apretado agujero voy a follar ahora? – Pasó el dedo adelante y atrás entre sus piernas. – ¿Éste? – Edward deslizó un dedo dentro de su vagina. – ¿O este otro? – Tocó su ano. Sonrió cuando ella dio un brinco.

- Cualquiera, señor – Solo hazlo ahora.

Le pareció que él tardaba una eternidad en quitar el condón usado y deslizar uno nuevo.

Edward le hundió la polla en la vagina y mantuvo sus piernas abiertas mientras empujaba lentamente dentro y fuera.

- Imagina que alguien entrara aquí ahora y te viera así. ¿Qué dirías, querida? -

- Lo que sea que quieras que diga – Isabella jadeó tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras él cambiaba de ritmo y comenzaba a machacarla.

- Buena respuesta – Murmuró Edward inclinándose y besando sus labios largamente. – Mereces una buena y dura follada por eso.

A Isabella ya no le importaba quien la oyera gritar. La necesidad de acabar se impuso sobre el decoro. Se aferró a Edward al oírle gritar ahogadamente y se corrió con ella.

- Eres impresionante, Isabella – Dijo Edward colapsando sobre ella.

Lo abrazó fuertemente. ¡Oh sí! Lo amaba. Nunca antes había querido retener a nadie así.

- Sí, para ser una vieja bruja. Estoy bien – Bromeó.

- Respuesta equivocada – Edward se levantó y le dio la vuelta y comenzó a azotarla de nuevo. – Esto es cosa tuya y mía. Esto es cuestión de amor y necesidad y no de edad. No ensucies lo que hay entre nosotros con ese ridículo comentario.

La presión de sus palmadas era ligera, pero suficiente para hacer que su coño se frotara contra la mesa cada vez que golpeaba su culo.

Era una sensación maravillosa e Isabella sabía que si continuaba iba a correrse de nuevo en cualquier momento. Gimió ligeramente.

Edward se detuvo y la miró.

- ¡Oh, no, yo no te dejare correrte de nuevo! No te lo mereces en este momento – Se quitó el preservativo, lo tiró en un cubo cercano y se metió la polla en sus vaqueros. – Necesitas pensar en lo que es importante. Tienes que pensar en nosotros como en una pareja permanente, y hasta que no lo hagas, nada de sexo para ti -

* * *

><p><strong>Que tal? Ahora si no habra sexo para la linda Bella? Que hará ahora? Y que tal Edward... hace que Bella se derrita por el.. Y quién no? <strong>

**Saludos a todos lo que dejan Review :) Todo y cada uno de ellos me encanttan Oritta no tengo ttiempo para mencionarlos pero saben que los esttimos a todos :) **

**Me** **han preguntado cuantos capítulos son de la hisotria son 6 (Contando el epilogo & el prólogo) Así que saquen sus cuentas & vean cuantos capítulos faltan para terminar la histtoria :) (solamente dos u_u) **

**Pero no se preocupen ya estoy adaptando una nueva historia que se llama: Seduciendo a Isabella Swan..**

**Ohh por cierto Isabella tiene 43 años & Edward 29.. ella regresa a la universidad porque esta tomando un curso para su trabajo y acender de puesto :)**

**Ahora sii me voySaludos!**

_**Besos&Cohetes**_

**_Katte_  
><strong>


	6. Capítulo 5

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Jones Amarinda.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMARY**

Isabella Swan tiene cuarenta y tres años y siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor.  
>Ella es muy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero una mujer puede mirar, maravillarse y soñar.<br>La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Sabe que la castaña sexy no tiene el menor interés en el aprendizaje. Pero tiene una cosa o dos que planea enseñarle fuera del aula.

* * *

><p>Capítulo Cinco<p>

- Dejo el curso – Isabella se enfrentó a Edward a través de su escritorio e intentó permanecer tranquila y fría, algo que siempre le era difícil cerca de él. Pero se había pasado todo el día convenciéndose de que era capaz de actuar tan racionalmente con él como con cualquier otro hombre.

- ¿Por qué?

Isabella tragó aire silenciosamente. Edward podía hacer que una única palabra pareciera una enciclopedia.

- El ascenso no es tan importante – Esto nunca había sido por el ascenso, y ambos lo sabían.

Edward arqueó la ceja incrédulo.

- ¿Y qué hay del dinero? -

- Viviré sin él – Ella apartó sus ojos de los de él y pasó el dedo suavemente por el escritorio entre ellos.

- Mentirosa – Edward sacudió su cabeza en la decepción.

- ¿Qué? – Ok, claro, estaba mintiendo. Isabella necesitaba un montón el dinero. Pero toda esta cosa con Edward era demasiado rara para ella. No era por el sexo. Eso era como para hacerte caer de rodilla, excitante. Era el hecho de que se había enamorado de un hombre mucho más joven que ella… y en un par de días.

- No eres capaz de manejar lo que hay entre nosotros – Edward dio la vuelta al escritorio hacia ella.

Uh-oh…peligro…

- No, no es eso. El sexo ha sido genial – Se giró y se apoyó en el escritorio para alejarse de él.

- Ha sido fantástico – Concordó Edward mientras se acercaba para estar junto a ella.

Bien, sí…

- ¿Y? – Edward extendió la mano y masajeó sus hombros suavemente.

- Humm… - ¿Por qué de repente estaba inclinándose en el escritorio? – Pensé que habías dicho que no tendríamos el sexo otra vez hasta que yo pensara en nosotros como pareja -

- Mentí – Murmuró Edward mientras la estiraba hacia atrás. – Puedo hacerlo. Estoy a cargo – Él tironeó de su falda y sonrió. – ¿Realmente pensaste que llevar bragas me detendría, Isabella? – Él se las sacó de las piernas.

Sí, lo hizo. Isabella sabía que debería pararlo ahora. Que esto estaba mal por todos esos motivos en los que había meditado por la noche y que no se creía ni ella, pero cuando su mano cubrió su coño no quería detenerlo.

- Humm, imagino que no soy tan ambiciosa en mi trabajo – Dijo ella mientras él le levantaba las piernas sobre sus hombros. Tenía que admitir que le gustaba cómo lo hacía. Era tan posesivo y primario

- ¿Y en qué eres ambiciosa? –Él se inclinó y sopló sobre su mojado coño. – ¿Qué te pone caliente, cariño? -

Esto lo hace.

- Esto está mal – Rico, pero mal.

- ¿Por qué, porque te gusta? – La lengua de Edward lamió su clítoris. – ¿Te sientes culpable por estar conmigo? – Él la lamió otra vez.

Isabella jadeó y se retorció. Ah dios, si seguía la iba a joder: literalmente.

- ¿No, por qué me iba a sentir culpable? -

- Porque eres tú la que tiene ideas extrañas como por ejemplo que la diferencia de edad es un pecado mortal.

Cuándo Edward la lamía así no podía pensar claramente y ¿qué era pecar un poquito después de todo?

- Bueno, cuándo yo tenía veinte tú debías tener seis años, ¡por el amor de dios! -

- Ahora estoy crecidito y te deseo – Su boca apretó en su clítoris.

Cualquier pensamiento coherente que Isabella tuviera voló por la ventana al chuparle el botoncito entre sus piernas como si fuera un hombre hambriento.

- Ah, maldita sea – Refunfuñó Isabella apretando los dientes.

Realmente quería gritar pero sabía que los estudiantes pasaban por la oficina de Edward constantemente. Se agarró a su camisa y se mordió el labio mientras se corría. – Tú, bastardo -

Edward dejó caer las piernas de ella y apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Te amo, Isabella. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para que te quedes en mi vida – Él la besó con una pasión que confirmaba sus palabras.

El sabor de sus propios jugos en sus labios era tremendamente erótico. Quería que Edward la tocara y la saboreara más, pero con otro orgasmo demoledor ¿adónde la llevaría?

- Oh, Edw... – ¿Y qué diablos hago ahora?

- No entiendo por qué esto es tan perturbador para ti, cariño. Son sólo catorce años – Sus manos ahuecaban su cara. – Dime, ¿si nuestros años fueran al revés, cambiaría algo? -

- Sí, porque se acepta más que el hombre sea mayor – A Isabella normalmente no le preocupaba lo que otros pensaran, pero todo el tema de la edad desbarataba su buen sentido común.

- ¿Por quién, Isabella? – Edward la miraba como si estuviera loca.

- Es así y punto – Sí, bueno, no te lo crees ni tú, esa contestación.

- ¿Y desde cuándo te has preocupado por lo que otros piensen? – Él tiró de ella hacia arriba para que se sentara de frente a él.

- No lo hago, es sólo que… -

- ¿Qué? -

- Estoy asustada. ¿De acuerdo? – Eso, venga. Aunque decirlo no le hacía sentir mejor.

- ¿De mí? – Los ojos de Edward de repente tenían una mirada compresiva.

- De ti, de mí y de cómo me siento cuanto estoy contigo – Era difícil explicar a alguien como Edward, que estaba seguro de sí, cuáles eran sus temores. – Quiero hacer lo que sea que pidas, darte lo que necesites -

- ¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso? – Sus manos fueron a su cintura para darle apoyo.

- Vulnerable – Y esto me asusta.

- ¿Tú confías en mí? -

- Sí – Eso nunca estuvo en duda.

- Pero tú no confías en ti misma – Dijo Edward dándolo por hecho.

Bingo

- Es tan sólo que no creo que podamos ir más allá con esta relación – Eso era una mentira pero era una con la que podría vivir si tenía que hacerlo.

- Ni tú te crees eso más que yo – Edward sacudió la cabeza con desdén. – ¿Tú me amas, Isabella? -

Sí

- Estás loco -

- Estoy enamorado de ti – Los ojos de Edward miraban fijamente los suyos. – Creo que los que tenemos es un lazo irrompible que no aparece todos los días y no quiero que lo eches a perder porque tengas miedo de lo que gente piense. Es esto sólo estamos tú y yo, Isabella -

- ¿Lazo irrompible? – La honestidad de sus palabras sobresaltaron a Isabella. Él realmente me ama.

- Tú estás enamorado del "ahora" – Replicó ella, pegándose un tiro en el pie tal y como los cobardes tienden a hacer cuando se enfrenta a elecciones difíciles.

- Sí tienes razón. Lo estoy, pero sólo porque tú estás ahí – Edward levantó una mano para apartarle el pelo de su cara. – Pero todavía estaré enamorado de ti mañana y dentro de diez años a partir de mañana, así que no estropees esto entre nosotros -

- ¿Yo? – Bien, desde luego, ella. ¿Quién si no sería tan idiota como para arruinar algo maravilloso por miedo?

- Sí, tú – Edward le chafó la punta de la nariz con su dedo cariñosamente. – ¿Francamente crees que todo lo que quiero de ti es sexo, cariño? -

- Bien, he sido… - ¿Cuál era la palabra¿ ¿Caliente? ¿Una guarra?

- ¿Acomodaticia? – Le sugirió Edward con una sonrisa burlona. – Tú has estado sublime. No quiero a otra mujer. Te deseo a ti. Me gusta el hecho de que tu deseo por mí desafié tu necesidad de independencia. Me gusta cuando pataleas y arañas para mantener el control aun cuando ambos sabemos que en fondo quieres perderlo -

Edward tenía tantísima razón.

- No sé lo que quiero – Masculló Isabella mientras examinaba los profundos ojos negros del hombre frente a ella. Él lo hacía parecer tan sencillo.

- ¿Tú me deseas? -

- Sí – Sobre aquel punto no había discusión.

- ¿Me amas? – Un repentino golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Edward suspiró frustrado. – Huh, salvada por la campana. Sin embargo, seguiremos con esto más tarde, esta noche en tu casa.

- No estaré en casa. Salgo – Cualquier idea de revolcarse en lástima por sí misma en el sofá mientras comía pizza se fue por la ventana. Tener a Edward en casa no era poca cosa. Era una de esas cosas que hacían las parejas normales. Ellos no eran normales.

El sonido de la persistente llamada hizo que Edward maldijera.

- Tú estarás en casa y me esperarás, Isabella -

- Puede que te sorprendas, Edward -

- Y tú también, si me das una posibilidad -

Desde luego el plan obvio de frustrar a Edward era ir a la sesión de medianoche en el cine local. Sólo los desesperados y patéticos se reunían para ver películas a esa hora de la noche. Y ella estaba en ambas categorías. Además, esto estaba tranquilo, sólo un puñado de clientes habituales a su alrededor.

- Al final él consigue a la chica, ya sabes – Susurró Edward en su oído mientras aparecía en la fila de asientos detrás de ella.

Las palomitas de maíz de Isabella volaron en el aire al brincar por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – Incluso si no había bastante luz para verlo claramente Isabella reconocería a Edward Cullen así le vendaran los ojos y tuviera los oídos rellenos con algodón. Ella se limpió las palomitas de su regazo y lo miró. Había ido a la sesión nocturna para evitarlo. Aún así aquí estaba, en su cara. Él era la razón por la que ella había comprado el paquete extra-grande y extra-grasiento de palomitas y el batido de dulce de leche gigante. Él era la razón por la que no estaba en su casa. En realidad, so lo mirabas así, todo era por su culpa.

- No puedes ocultarte de lo que sientes por mí, Isabella – Edward recogió un trocito de palomitas de su pelo.

- No me oculto. Estaba muy interesada en esta película -

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo se titula? – Edward le sonrió abiertamente a sabiendas.

- Hum… - ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Y cómo se podría concentrar con su cálido aliento sobre su cuello, sabiendo también cómo su aliento se sentía sobre otras partes de su cuerpo? Ella tragó lo suficientemente ruidoso como para que ambos lo oyeran.

Isabella miró abajo al trozo de entrada de la película sobre el asiento al lado de ella.

- Se titula – Ella bizqueó para leer el título con la luz débil. – "Unión en el andén del ferrocarril" -

¿Qué diantres…? ¿Había comprado una entrada para esto? En el momento de la compra, su objetivo principal había sido evitar a Edward, así que escoger una película de manera inteligente no había sido precisamente lo más importante.

- Mierda, es con subtítulos – Isabella murmuró para sí. Había estado viéndola durante los últimos diez minutos sin darse cuenta. Odiaba las películas subtituladas porque necesitaba sus hagas para leerlas correctamente.

- Ciertamente suena fascinante, cariño – Edward brincó ágilmente sobre el asiento para sentarse al lado de ella.

- Lo es.

- Has hecho un movimiento bastante desesperado Isabella, reunirte con solitarios y desplazados – Edward miró a los clientes dispersados significativamente.

- No estoy desesperada – Le siseó Isabella molesta. Ella odiaba cuando la gente podía leerla tan fácilmente.

- Shush – Soltó la fastidiaba voz de uno de la audiencia pidiendo silencio.

- Oh, shush, tú – Le respondió a la persona que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de estar molesta con ella por hacer ruido. Pero era más fácil estar enfadada con ellos que enfrentarse a sus miedos con Edward.

- ¿Y de qué va, cariño? -

- Solamente quería algo de entretenimiento – Eso sonó patético hasta para ella.

Edward rió en silencio por sus palabras.

- Puedo proveerte de todo el entretenimiento que necesitas -

Ah chico, vaya que si podía. Los muslos de Isabella sudaban solamente de pensarlo.

- Bien, entonces necesitaba un descanso – Ella odiaba tener que dar explicaciones.

- ¿De mí? – Edward deslizó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

- Sí - Ah sí, esto se sentía bueno.

- Eres una gallina, Swan -

- Yep, eso soy yo – ¿Por qué molestarse en negarlo? Los dos sabían que era verdad.

- Shush – Siseó un hombre desconocido.

- Oh, jódete y vete a otra parte, compañero – Isabella no estaba como para dejar que alguien la molestara.

- Estás tan tensa, cariño -

- Tú me haces estar tensar, chico-profesor -

Edward se apoyó cerca de ella, sus labios separados milímetros.

- Te pongo caliente – Él apartó el apoyabrazos de entre ellos.

- ¿Qué haces? – El cuerpo de él se encontró con el suyo y todos los motivos por los que le quería fuera de su vida parecían nada por lo que preocuparse.

- Esto es lo que la gente hace en las películas, cariño. Se acurrucan – Su otra mano se deslizó bajo su falda.

- ¿Tienes que hacer esto? – Incluso diciendo esas palabras sus muslos se abrieron al tacto de él.

- Sí, tengo – Edward sonrió abiertamente como un muchacho. – ¡Hum! Sin bragas. ¿Aprendes bien o esperabas que te encontrara? -

- No seas loco. Y saca tus dedos de allí – Ella intentó cerrar sus piernas pero su mano buscona lo hizo imposible.

- No quieres que pare – Los dedos de Edward encontraron su clítoris. Isabella gimió suavemente al masajearle su carne.

- Chico-profesor, hay gente aquí – No es que a ella le preocupara en particular lo que podían pensar. Moralmente estaba mal follada a ciegas en un cine. Sin embargo, física y espiritualmente se sentiría malditamente bueno

- Está oscuro – La otra mano de Edward pasó de sus hombros a sus pechos.

- No está tan oscuro – Isabella le dio un golpe a la mano que expertamente desabotonaba su blusa.

- Necesito estar dentro de ti, Isabella -

- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? – Ella intentó parecer horrorizada pero falló miserablemente. Todo en lo que podía pensar era la carne, el calor y la necesidad. – No podemos – ¿Oh si?

- ¿Por qué no? – Sus dedos abandonaron su clítoris y se hundieron en su centro.

- Edward, por favor – Gimió Isabella desvalidamente cuando la llenó.

- Estás tan dulcemente mojada para mí – Él le cogió su mano y la puso sobre frontal de sus vaqueros. – Realmente tengo que joderte, cariño, y sé que tú tienes la misma necesidad -

- Aquí no – Aunque sus hormonas gritaban ¿Por qué demonios no?

- Aquí es perfecto – Edward salió del asiento y cayó de rodillas entre sus piernas separadas. Él tiró de las caderas de ella hacia delante mientras levantaba su falda.

Los ojos de Isabella se ensancharon por el shock al darse cuenta exactamente de lo que él iba a hacer.

- No, Edward -

- Sí, Isabella – Edward enterró su cara en su coñito y chupó con fuerza sobre su clítoris.

Isabella soltó un chillido agudo mientras se agarraba de sus hombros. Se dejó caer en su asiento y abrió sus piernas a cada lado de él.

- Oh, Edward – Ella gimoteó mientras él la torturaba con sus labios. Una vez durante un tiempo de sequía en su vida amorosa llegó a pesar que el chocolate era mejor que el sexo. ¡Y qué más! El sexo tenía la infinita ventaja de que no tenía calorías.

- ¿Realmente quieres que pare? – Preguntó Edward mientras le lamía su muslo interior.

- Ni… - No llegó a acabar la palabra. No quería pensar o hablar. Sólo quería sentir.

- ¿Te importa lo que los demás puedan pensar de ti con tus piernas abiertas de par en par mientras tu amante, que es más joven que tú, lame tu coñito? -

- Joder, no – ¿Qué gente? En aquel momento no había nadie más en el mundo excepto ella y Edward.

- Buena chica – Edward lamió la hendidura entre sus piernas a grandes y sabrosos lametazos.

Isabella jadeó y se retorció. No podía impórtale menos quien los viera en ese momento.

- Pon tus dedos dentro de se bote de miel tuyo, cariño – La urgió Edward entre lametazo y lametazo.

- Pero quiero correrme contigo – Llegar por sus propios medios no era lo mismo.

- Y lo harás – Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. – Pero ya sabes que me gusta ver cómo te tocas.

Isabella miró alrededor hacia las oscuras siluetas de la gente. El cine de repente estaba muy tranquilo por el inteligible murmullo de la pantalla. Ella no creyó ni por un segundo que los otros clientes no fueran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando. ¿La observaban en la media oscuridad? La idea de que lo hicieran la puso incluso más caliente. Empujó sus dedos entres sus piernas y dentro de su vagina.

- Eso es, cariño. Muévelos dentro y fuera suave y lento. Quiero que te imagines lo bueno que se sentirá cuando esté dentro de ti – Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a lamer de cerca de su mano.

Isabella gimoteó. Estaba completamente al filo de perder todo el control y no le importaba. Empujó sus dedos más fuerte dentro y fuera.

- No, no, no debes correrte con tu propia mano – La voz de Edward era más insistente sobre este punto.

- Pero lo quiero – Dejar ir esa picazón era su principal interés en ese momento.

- No – Edward le sacó los dedos y los substituyó por su propia

Isabella gritó. No había nadie que la mandara callar, ahora. Sólo el sonido de respiraciones pesadas, el crujido de ropa y el sonido metálico de cremalleras que se bajaban. Sabía que debería estar horrorizada, pero el horror no estaba en lo alto de su lista de sensaciones. Tan sólo quería correrse y la lengua de Edward serviría. Isabella empezó a retorcerse sin ton ni son. Llevando su pelvis contra la cara de él.

- Aún no, cariño – Edward se retiró de entre medio de sus piernas y le tomó la mano. – De rodillas, ahora -

¿Había suficiente espacio allí entre las sillas? ¿Le importaba? Hum, no. Estar con Edward era todo lo que quería.

Sin importarle ya lo que otros pensaran, Isabella se dejó caer de rodillas y dejó que Edward la maniobrara para que ella estuviera de cara a la pantalla y él estuviera detrás de ella. Entonces fue cuando vio al hombre y la mujer dos filas más allá observaban dolos. El hombre estaba toqueteando los pechos desnudos de la mujer mientras le miraba los pezones a Isabella.

- Estás volviendo a todos calientes y cachondos -

Ella sabía que era una locura, pero le daba a Isabella una especie de salvaje sentimiento de poder.

- Quiero que me folles por el culo, chico-profesor -

- ¿Quieres que un hombre más joven que tú te tome por detrás con todo mirándote? – Edward se desabrochó el pantalón. Su polla brincó y le rozó el culo.

- Sí, te quiero ahora – La edad no era relevante. Sólo la necesidad lo era e Isabella necesitaba a Edward como el oxígeno. Ella extendió las piernas abiertas y se agarró a la parte de atrás del asiento de delante. Había algo pegajoso en su rodilla izquierda pero no le importó. Sólo una cosa le importaba.

- ¿Gritarás para mí cuándo te corras, cariño? – Edward sacó un condón rápidamente de su bolsillo y se lo puso.

- Sí – Eso estaba garantizado. Ella sintió sus dedos deslizarse en el apretado agujero fruncido y pasar más allá del músculo resistente. – Por supuesto – Esto era lo que necesitaba.

Edward se sostuvo la polla en la mano y la deslizó atrás y adelante entre sus piernas, cubriéndola de la resbalosa humedad. Entre ser follada con los dedos por detrás y la rápida fricción de su polla resbalando dentro y fuera entre sus piernas la hizo querer correrse allí y ahora.

- Ahora, Edward -

- ¿Vas a volver a intentar esconderte de mi otra vez? – Le susurró al oído.

- No – Ella era suya.

- ¿Te va a importar la diferencia de edad? -

- No – Y le sorprendió oír las palabras de su propia boca. ¿Qué importaba eso en realidad cuando tenía lo que ella tenía con Edward?

- Buena chica – Edward quitó sus dedos y los substituyó por la cabeza de su eje.

Isabella chilló fuerte mientras él empujaba más allá del anillo apretado de músculo y se asentó fuerte dentro de ella. Su cuerpo se estiraba para acomodar la plenitud. Isabella sabía que esto era mucho más que solamente una conexión física. Tenía un verdadero y duradero lazo de unión con este hombre. Había sido demasiado obstinada y había temido aceptarlo.

- Por favor muévete – Isabella necesitaba el calor y la fricción.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa con tal de que yo me moviera? -

- Sí, lo que sea – Lo que fuera que Edward necesitara o deseara se lo daría

- ¿Entonces, lo que sea que te pida ahora o en el futuro después de esto, lo harás? – Edward la abrazó cerca de su cuerpo mientras besaba su cuello suavemente.

- Sí – Siseó ella a la par que intentaba agarrarse a la poca paciencia que le quedaba. En lo que a ella respectaba, la podía follar en medio de un centro comercial y ella le suplicaría más.

- Excelente – Edward comenzó a empujar atrás y adelante con largas y profundas estocadas. La agarró de los pechos y jugueteó con los pezones.

- ¿Oh hombres, estás viendo eso? – Se oyó una voz estrangulada.

- Mierda santa – Jadeó el otro en shock.

Isabella miró la pareja de enfrene. Isabella podía ver las piernas de la mujer alrededor de los hombros del hombre y sabía por el sonido de jadeos que nadie estaba prestando atención a la película.

- Edward – Gimoteó cuando la intensidad comenzó a abrumarla.

- ¿Sí, cariño? -

- Te amo -

- Gracias por decirlo – Él giró su cabeza y la besó lentamente. – Tú tenías mi corazón al minuto de verte. Ahora vamos a ver cómo echas abajo este cine con tus gritos -

* * *

><p><strong>Qué romantico Edward vdd? Lo se a mi ttbm me encantto! Que tal con Isabella esta aceptando su amor hacia Edward Yo sabía que acabarían juntos :) <strong>

**Y adivinen que este es el penultimó capítulo.. solamente queda el epílogo :)**

**Espero poder actualizar rápido... No tengo mucho anímos de escribir así que me despido! **

**_Amor&Cohetes_**

**_Katte _  
><strong>


	7. Capítulo 6

**Esta es una adaptación a un libro de la autora Jones Amarinda.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**SUMARY**

Isabella Swan tiene cuarenta y tres años y siente una lujuria indomable por su profesor.  
>Ella es muy consciente de la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Pero una mujer puede mirar, maravillarse y soñar.<br>La edad no es un problema para Edward Cullen. Él ha puesto sus ojos en Isabella desde que se unió a su clase. Sabe que la castaña sexy no tiene el menor interés en el aprendizaje. Pero tiene una cosa o dos que planea enseñarle fuera del aula.

* * *

><p>Epílogo<p>

- Quítate la ropa – Isabella miró al hombre ante ella. – Quiero ver cómo te tocas a ti mismo.

- ¿Aseguraste la puerta? – Preguntó Edward mientras su mirada pasaba de ella a la puerta de su oficina.

- ¿Te importa si alguien te ve?

- No me importa nadie salvo tú – Respondió Edward mientras empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa.

- Respuesta correcta – Lamió sus labios mientras el pecho desnudo quedaba a la vista. Yumi. – Ahora apúrate.

- Sí señora – Edward apresuradamente se quitó el resto de sus ropas hasta que permaneció desnudo ante ella. – Nunca me canso de este juego, cariño.

- ¿Te dije que hablaras, chico-profesor?

Aún después de doce meses de estar juntos, la excitación por Edward Cullen todavía estaba tan fresca como el día que lo conoció. Ya no estaba preocupada por la diferencia de edad; era como si realmente no hubiera diferencia. El hecho de que se amaban era lo importante.

- Muéstrame de que está hecha esa polla tuya.

Había algo en ver a Edward empujando y acariciando su pene que la excitaba salvajemente. Esa carne firme, inquebrantable y perforada la fascinaba. Mientras Isabella lo miraba tirar fuerte y expertamente de su polla, supo que no iba a durar mucho. Además, también quería participar en el acto. Esa polla le pertenecía.

Isabella miró mientras Edward se arrodillaba ante ella en sumisión.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Quiero probarte – Dijo él mientras sus manos se estiraban y se deslizaban por las piernas de ella.

- ¿Debería dejarte?

Como si ella fuera a detener a un hombre desnudo y viril de jugar con su lengua en su clítoris.

- Por favor – Rogó Edward, con el corazón en los ojos.

- No sé.

Isabella lo miró atentamente como si intentara decidir. Estaba tan húmeda de necesidad que le sorprendía no haber empujado a Edward al suelo y haberse empalada en él mientras lo cabalgaba como una vaquera salvaje.

- Seré bueno – Insistió Edward con voz humilde.

- Te apuesto que lo serás.

- Suplícame, chico-profesor.

- Te lo suplico cariño. Déjame probarte.

Besó su pie repetidamente.

- Oh ¿a quién estoy engañando? – Murmuró Isabella mientras se tiraba al suelo y a sus brazos.

Edward rió ante sus acciones.

- Sabes que no eres buena siendo dominante y haciendo que me someta Isabella – Los giró de tal manera que ella estuviera debajo de él. – Te rindes muy fácilmente – Subió su falda y sonrió con satisfacción. – Mío.

- Siempre lo fue.

- Te amo Isabella Cullen – Las palabras de Edward fueron dichas como un juramento solemne. –_ Somos irrompibles._

Sí, lo eran. Cualquier miedo que hubiera tenido, él lo había disminuido con su profundo amor y compromiso hacia ella.

- Te adoro, Edward Cullen – Besó sus labios hambrientamente. – ¿Así que, vas a probarme o qué?

- De hecho voy a follarte hasta que te mueras de inconsciencia.

- Excelente.

Isabella suspiró felizmente.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí ya llegado esta bella historia que les parecio? Yo morí literalmente con el final ustedes no? Creo que ha sido una experiencia maravillosa adaptar esta historia :) <strong>

**Gracias a toodas & cada una de ustedes por seguirme desde el principio & hasta el fin de esta historia? Porque ustedes lograron que este sea mi primer proyecto en adaptaciónes se los agradezco muchiiiisiimo **

**Espero & sigan leyendo mis adaptaciones que aunque estan cortitas, son hermosas & sobre todo las adapto con mi fervor & afecto para ustedes! **

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: PattyQ, nany87, felicytas, bere, diana, Ayame chan, lara, luly_masen_cullen, dianaviviani, alimago, brigitte, katherine, harael, Bells_cullen_Miranda, ana, Ro-Ro Hale, lalycullen2010, terra2012, Luz.C.C, Seiya-Moon, Vampireprincess20, Stefi-art, alejita96, calipzo, maiy, christti, lady-diva, amanecercris, darky1995, claudiaRSwan & Cherrie **

_**Amor&Cohetes**_

**_Katte_  
><strong>


End file.
